Hadrian Potter, Revenge
by NEMISIS.VICTORY
Summary: Hadrian Potter was always treated as if he was never good enough. His parents, obsessed over his younger brother, Daniel, the WBWL. However, after Hadrian returns home from his fourth year at Hogwarts, everyone notices he not a little boy anymore, he's something else entirely. King Slytherin/Grey Hadrian. Hadrian/Multi
1. The Brother Without

**_..._**

 _"Fearless child, broken boy, tell me what it's like to burn." -_ Anonymous

 **...**

A solitary figure concealed his presence from the others. Everyone was smiling, laughing, and talking. He watched , almost obsessively. His father presented his little brother to everyone with a huge grin. His mother stood by his father's side, radiant, emitting the same inordinate happiness. The party-goers seemed to mock him as they clapped their hands over and over. It was maddening.

The room was large and slightly pretentious, a chandelier hung over the dining table that sat at least twenty five. The room was decorated in birthday style, somehow remaining classy and redolent of the family's wealth. Pastel colours, hung in the form of bunting and transparent crystal balloons. From where he sat on cold stone clinging to the wrought-iron staircase, the room felt like another world.

Their laughter was nauseating and their smiles were taunting. They were cheering at the sight of the Boy-Who-Lived. At least, that was what they were so fond of calling him. Silent tears glistened on the older brother's cheeks, whose face contrasted that of his younger brother. It could have been said their paths were set out from the beginning.

Perhaps their ending would have always been the same. How ironic that he had once thought sharing the same birthday would be a good thing. But as of this day, he began to see it as an unfortunate twist of fate. It seemed not a single person at the party recalled his birthday was the same day as their precious saviour's, only 4 years previous. Not even their parents.

The eldest brother often wished that his parents were different from these strangers. He had been looking forward to his 11th birthday, and his excitement was practically palpable when he had woken up that morning. But that hope had soon collapsed to the ground. How naive he had been.

All he had wanted was for his parents to remember him, especially his mother. He craved her warmth, like every child does, wanting desperately for her to show some small acknowledgement of his existence. His thoughts came crashing back to reality as the party-goers sang his brother the birthday song, it's echo held no melody but that of a cold reminder.

You are not loved.

He stood from where he had sat and walked along the cool hard Italian Terrazzo marble that lay on the second floor hallway. The walls seemed to creep in on him, getting closer, suffocating him. Despite this, Hadrian remained unaffected. He was still and emotionless as he walked into his room which was situated on the other side of the mansion.

He conceded that having an entire wing to himself was more to do with his parents priorities than any else. Entering it, he shut the door silently. The voices outside still echoed in his eardrums, they were relentless. He climbed to his bed, unafraid of the darkness because of the moonlight shining through his window. It appeared to him, the stars were shining just a little darker tonight, no longer winking with hope but smirking with brutal revelation.

He thought about wishing himself a Happy Birthday, but thought against it. Instead, his jaw hardened and his lip pulled into a fractured sneer. It wasn't long before sleep captured him, but the young innocent boy who had awoken that day for his 11th birthday was no longer and was never the same again.

* * *

 _He was there,_

 _Yet he was not there._

 _He was rage._

 _He was a child._

* * *

Hadrian woke suddenly, his mind running fast and alert. Sitting up, he considered where he was. ' _Somnolence gets you dead, fast. Only the paranoid survive,_ ' he thought seriously, the conviction was not his own, but one of a learnt lesson. Knowing he was safe he tried to relax, yet his heart did not slow it's ominous beat. It was like a menacing drum tempo rising as if preparing for a finale. It was unnaturally foreboding, promising a frenzy of soundless screams in a burning world.

Shoving dark curls out of his eyes, he stretched his hands in the air and yawned inadvertently. It resembled a guttural groan; deep and rough. He was sat alone in the empty compartment, of the Slytherin end of the train. The seats on which he sat were of a grey leather, the Slytherin emblem stitched flawlessly on the headrest. The blinds that lay either side of the window were of a thick velvet and the colour of deep emerald green. He was attempting to sleep, yet his mind was his weakness as his childhood plagued his dreams.

He felt a headache coming on, the top of his skull ached with a splintering kind of pain, one that you would associate with heartache. It swirled like an insatiable fire, burning the oxygen out of his body leaving him listless and feeling empty. The feeling came in waves, making him clench his jaw in an attempt to reduce its pain and cease it's intolerable sorrow. The headaches were becoming worse. The exhaustion that accompanied them had formed a veil over his skin, grey and cold.

The train was returning to King's Cross station for the beginning of summer. Hadrian's fourth year at Hogwarts had been unusual. Since the start of the his fourth year, intense scrutiny was thrown his way. These stare's fell into three different categories, curiosity, suspicion or obsessive glances of childlike adoration. He saw the tremors of fear and trepidation on the students faces, they were uncertain.

Dumbledore was the catalyst, his light blue eyes had finally found Hadrian's and he did not like what he saw. Distrust and suspicion seeped throughout the very halls of the Castle. It was a vapour that swirled into the large stone classrooms, up staircases and through the corridors. Dumbledore had never given Hadrian the light of day, even when he was placed into Slytherin. There was nothing, not even a slither of recognition to his family name. This didn't bother Hadrian, he didn't want Dumbledore's affection. He wanted no part in his false righteousness.

The devil was real and he was not a red man with horns and a tail. He was beautiful. He's a fallen angel, broken and no longer shrouded in goodness. He was someone who did not die, when he should have.

...

Hadrian's eyes fixed on the window, gazing with indifference at the passing trees, stones, and grass, as they all blurred together to produce a muffled conception of the Scottish countryside. His thoughts floated off to space. Hadrian could hardly believe he still remembered his eleventh birthday, the memory should have perished a long time ago. It should have shrivelled and wilted away, like a dying flower whose petals were like grotesque confetti. Yet, he knew why it hadn't. That day he understood exactly what had happened. He had lost himself, almost entirely. There was no coming back, and so the world became as if it were made of shadows and his every breath felt hollow in his chest.

* * *

 _Forget?_ _He never forgets._

 _He doesn't forget the ghost in his lungs or the skeleton in his closet._ _He doesn't forget when he wakes up screaming,_ _and he never forgets when he falls to his knees, finished to the bone._

 _Don't ask him if he forgets because he will never forget._

 _He'll never forget this_ _._


	2. Storm Of Home

At times he would often think about who he would have been if that day did not happen. Would he be free? Would he be good? Would he have been sorted into Gryffindor? Or perhaps if not that day, another day just like it would have changed everything. Maybe he was always meant to be this way. Perhaps it was some cruel game played by this judicious universe. The adjectives that could be used to be describe him were endless and ultimately desolate. He reconsidered for a moment. He should give himself more credit, it was too simple, too easy to refer to himself as just pure evil.

That day had not ruined him completely, he could still feel. However, it was true that Hadrian Potter also knew how to make people feel - whatever he wanted. He knew when to say the right thing just at the right time - it's called game theory. You become everyone's friend 'till the moment you're not. You make them love you so much that when they're up against it, their loyalty will make them act against their own best interests - a cold, rational, focus.

Even if it's at everyone else's expense. Everything, everyone is... a contingency. You meet people, you bring them into your life and you keep them percolating until the moment you need to manipulate the relationship to your advantage. Cynically, he supposed he had to thank his parents for that. When you are void of your parent's love, you become silent and still. If it hadn't been for them, his young mind could not have developed such a thirst for sovereignty and strive.

He could pick out the people in his life who had failed him, one by one - line them up to be judged and condemned to either destruction or absolution. Sirius Black, the man chosen to be his protector, guardian, friend and Godfather. Remus Lupin, an Uncle. After a while, they forgot him. It used to make his blood boil thinking about who left him, the reason for his loss of innocence. But he had got a taste for blood, while licking his own wounds - a momentous urge for violence and wickedness.

* * *

 _Once upon a time, there was only darkness._ _And there were monsters vast as worlds who swam in it._

* * *

The doors to his compartment snapped unlocked, sliding open and breaking him out of his thoughts. Hadrian glanced at the door, his sharp green eyes locking onto a group of students - in Slytherin attire. The smiles of the group were self congratulating - friendliness settled within their grins, despite their impetuous intrusion.

"Told ya we'd find him eventually. Never doubt me, boys," a voice declared smugly - it was a boy with short blonde hair, it was luminous like refined metallic silver.

The slate greys orbs of his eyes shined enthusiastically - his tall frame surprisingly strong, not gangly but elegant. He wore all black, from his dark denim jeans to his fitted Corneliani blazer. The ensemble should of looked too formal, yet on the silver haired boy it seemed totally befitting; his stance emanated confidence, yet rejected the unwarranted hubris that commonly accompanied it.

"Whatever, Malfoy. Now move, you're in the way," another voice erupted, it held a melody.

It was neither naivety or sweetness - it was tantalising ferocity, an assurance of her feminine strengths. The speaker, was a dark haired girl - the strands almost to her hips and silky like burnt umber. She shoved, Malfoy, the tall blonde boy out of her way, her small frame managing it with surprising ease. She entered the compartment, with total authority yet Hadrian's hard eyes noticed her obscured vulnerability, it was raw and absolute.

The beautiful girl regarded him, her fearful expression almost hidden by her mask of cool detachment - regardless, Hadrian still saw it. All of her fears were on show. The worst one of them all; the unswayable dread that someone would see her, really see her for what she truly was. She sat across from Hadrian, fluidly despite her initial discomfort. Hadrian noted how she crossed her arms, operating subconsciously on the defensive. The beautiful girl silently stared at him with her light blue eyes.

"Bitch." the blonde boy, named Draco grumbled inadvertently, completely unaware of the current static tension.

His aristocratic face was marred by a devilish smirk. He seemed to have the sense to have said his insult quietly enough so the beautiful girl didn't hear. Hadrian heard it and turned his head to look out the window again in order that Daphne did not to see his restrained smirk.

"Hadrian, why were you sleeping?" The handsome face of Theodore Nott strode into the compartment.

His frame was of average build for a boy of 16 years - he radiated defined youth. Theo's sandy blonde hair, was neatly styled, it possessed different tones fusing glazed ash brown with shades of aurum gold. The soft light brown eyes that were so full of light, shone cheekily; his stare gentle and full of kindness.

Hadrian glanced away from the boy, it hurt to look at him. His head throbbed with a familial ache of stone cold realism - he was going home. The word home was truly unfamiliar, it was an empty fallacy. He thought for a moment - he hadn't been back since he'd returned for a couple of weeks during the summer after his third year. Hadrian noted darkly, ' _It had been_ _over_ _a year._ ' Hadrian sighed heavily as if to expel the darkness smothering him, all he wanted was some peace, exhaustion rested heavily in his bones and swam in the dark plains of his mind. To Theo's unanswered question, he had attempted to sleep - he had tried so hard to give into the darkness it offered. He had only managed one hour with his eyes closed, before dreams had chilled his heart and consorted in his ruin.

Blaise Zabini furtively made his way into the compartment, his ability to at times go completely unnoticed was remarkable considering his build was similar to the statue of Farnese Hercules. Blaise was heavy set, muscular reinforcing his strength - tapering lines marked the contoured realms of his body. His smooth skin, was dusty sepia toned, dark and delicious.

His calm and soft manner was diametrically opposed to his appearance, evidenced when he offhandedly gestured to Hadrian's feet, wordlessly asking his permission to sit. His gaze was soft and he was silent. Hadrian lifted his feet off the compartment bench and tossed them to the ground lazily, pronouncing his ire. Daphne Greengrass, bit her lip at Hadrian's look of annoyance, her light blue eyes dancing warily. She was sat on the compartment bench, not seeming to mind how close she was to Blaise Zabini, who naturally took up most of her space.

"What?" Hadrian snapped, averse to the way every eye in the compartment rested on him, despite being used to it.

"You want me to congratulate you for finding me? I was sleeping." he growled, sourly.

"Don't be such a jerk, Potter," Daphne remarked, her arms folded across her chest again.

"You shouldn't be hostile to your guests," she continued, one neat eyebrow raising critically.

Hadrian's cold eyes flickered over to her refined form warningly, he was tired and disinterested in her theatrics. Despite her comment, the usual iciness she normally employed was absent when addressing him. He raised a cautionary brow at her attitude and in return Daphne seemed the slightest bit guilty, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. As, Hadrian's attention shifted back to the window, Daphne breathed out in relief, her heart raced and her chest ached. The boy could at times appear unnatural, his beauty cold and cloaked in cruelty.

"Malfoy, wanted to make sure he spoke to you before you disappeared off to your white castle," a new voice sounded, it was smooth and seductive, like liquid velvet, holding assurances of cunning.

Pansy Parkinson, leant up against the door of the compartment, her slim body confident - a curved hip jutted out to one side. She was like porcelain, her skin glinting like shining glass, her hair much like Draco's was white blonde, falling to the top of her shoulders, shaping her soft face.

Her hazel eyes, were like infused honey as they glanced around the compartment before finally resting on Hadrian. Her expression bestowed absolute respect and admiration for the green eyed boy. This was an unusual achievement for the girl who was known for her disdainful judgment and objectifying conjecture.

Hadrian, in turn appraised her inscrutably. Pansy's soft lips pulled into an amused smirk at the sight of his nonchalance; she found herself attracted to his indifference and cimmerian allure. It was common knowledge that she had slept with Hadrian more than once, despite, nothing ever coming from it. Their relationship was purely based on raw desire and wanton lust. Beyond her potent sexuality, Hadrian saw what she had lived through - a loveless childhood. A combination of merciless father who made no effort to hide his many infidelities, a marriage all but signed and paid for from birth and an inconsiderate passive mother.

* * *

 _Don't be fooled by her looks._  
 _That one will surprise you._  
 _That one will pull the trigger,_ _when you aren't looking._


	3. Phoenix of the Jungle

_'Magic comes with a price.'_

* * *

"We looked through every compartment, almost had to curse some of the upper years. They were being... unhelpful." Alec Morti spoke, he had appeared from behind Pansy, stood by the compartment door.

His voice came in waves, it was silky yet factual. He voiced a perturbed tsk, acting as if he was insulted by the other students very existence. The curly russet tones of his hair contrasted the sharp angles of his face - his features were relaxed yet expectant, waiting for a response to his statement.

Hadrian's eyebrows rose, amused at one of his closest friends. Alec Morti shared the same darkness that Hadrian attempted to smother deep within himself. They were the same side of different coins, one came from darkness and the other came from light. Yet they found themselves in the same place, a deep dark abyss. The darkness had reached out for them, its hands had wrapped around and pulled them down. They had known their fate. The darkness had welcomed them and smiled deviously. This evil was formed from some primeval hatred, and the collective despair of all those it had taken before.

* * *

 _'Not evil, just hurt.'_

* * *

Alec Morti's form was furiously sarcastic, his sharp eyebrows were angled and constantly arched remaining conceitedly judgemental. He wore a false smirk that flickered off and on - it was beyond unsettling.

"You didn't kill them then?" Hadrian replied, smirking at Alec.

He turned away from the group and continued to look back out the window. Everyone within the compartment shifted in confusion as Alec's dark eyes turned almost black. Hadrian's attempt to provoke his friend was not subtly done. Dark curses were a large part of growing up within the Morti household - therefore, Hadrian's comment was a bit too close to home.

In all fairness to Hadrian, the fact that Alec did not kill anyone was surprising. Alec, however, considered it an insult - Hadrian's comment, enquired Alec's lack of loyalty and implied distrust. Alec licked his lips, his dark beady eyes were cutting and angry. It was now Alec's move, the compartment watched as the two boys stared at each other, their bright slicing gazes locking.

"Why were you alone? Did you not sleep last night?" Alec asked bitingly, his eyes gleaming while his smile was boastful.

Alec wouldn't usually concern himself with such private affairs, even if it was about Hadrian. His sudden interest was only an attempt to return Hadrian's favour in revealing his personal life to the entire compartments. Alec's face was dark as he smiled - his intent malicious.

Pansy and Daphne would often discuss the relationship between Alec and Hadrian. They seemed interconnected, their eyes would unite almost knowingly - violence and chaos would soon follow. Eliciting an audible snap, Hadrian's head turned to Alec, who smirked amused, his lip curling viciously. Hadrian's normal indifference was denounced by the cold hard ferocity that had roughly taken over his beautiful features.

Alec watched as Hadrian's knuckles whitened from clenching the armrest so hard - the veins in his forearms were raised from his wrists all the way up under his T-shirt. Hadrian's body was slouched contemptuously yet his form exuded an animosity that was like acid - burning, slicing and potent.

Then he smiled. Theo watched on, his mind grew heavy and oppressed with apprehension. He wished Hadrian's anger had remained because this false serenity was sickening and treacherous. Hadrian licked his lips and Pansy felt herself angle towards him, as if wanting to touch him. His showdown with Alec was a common occurrence as they would test each other often and this time was no different.

As if nothing had happened, Alec's eyes returned to there usual dark chromatic brown and he collapsed into the seat next to Hadrian. Hadrian's face in response immediately relaxed, all signs of his previous iciness fled and he lifted his eyebrows amused. Daphne watched incredulously open mouthed, what the fuck had just happened. She looked back at Pansy who's expression matched her own.

' _Boys_ ', they huffed out, perplexed.

* * *

 _'It's all lies darling.'_


	4. Silent Contemplation

' _Touch him and you'll burn_.'

* * *

"Why are you here?" Hadrian spoke, after a minute of silence.

The silence wasn't deafening, it was comfortable. He had once again lost himself to the view that passed outside the compartment window. It was a series of lakes with hilly crowns, like the hoof prints of some celestial horse. He lifted his head off his hand and moved his gaze away from the window. Draco didn't know what Hadrian found so intriguing at what flickered past the train window, they were moving too fast to be able to really notice anything substantial.

"Why is everyone here?" Hadrian repeated, this time louder and more commanding than the first.

Blaise snorted in amusement by Hadrian's lack of propriety - Hadrian was habitually temperamental and today seemed like one of those days.

"Fuck. You really are in a bad mood. Yo, Mason, he's in a bad mood," Theo yelled to outside of the compartment, his young face smirking.

Daphne bit the edge of a smile, capturing her folded lips between her teeth, a vain attempt to keep her creeping grin at bay. Her eyes sparkled like storm clouds right before lightning hit; swirls of grey and blue threatened floods of riotous hysterics. Outside the compartment there was a rumble of deep unrestrained laughter. It wasn't particularly loud, yet it reverberated through the train like rolling thunder. It wasn't mocking and neither was it particularly innocent. It's inflection was warm baritone, representing good humour and undeniable loyalty.

The compartment door rolled open and the expectant faces of those in the carriage morphed into surprise when no one stood there. Hadrian glanced down to find the large form of Mason Villenti, lying casually on the corridor floor. Six foot, three inches, of solid uncultivated muscle, Mason was much like Blaise, both with a physical build similar to an Ancient Warrior. However, as Mason stood, to the amused faces in the compartment, it was easy to notice the differences between Blaise Zabini and Mason Villenti.

Blaise Zabini's pureblood status was the dividing factor between the two boys. Mason Villenti, held no social authority within the Wizarding society and not because he was a halfblood. It was the unavoidable fact that his mother was a muggle - primary school teacher, to be specific. Whilst, Blaise's appearance screamed, opulence and smooth edges, Mason was rougher, presenting a kind of wilderness - like running barefoot through a forbidden forest. It was the perfect visual representation of what money could do for an individual. Yet it also portrayed it's oppressive restrictions in the freedom to become whatever and whoever you want.

"What's up kids." Mason Villenti spoke unceremoniously, his eyes lit up in partially smothered amusement.

They were the colour of autumnal forest cedar, earthen brown in a way that brings to mind old sepia photographs. He was addressing the entire compartment however his amused gaze was locked onto Hadrian's smirking form.

"Where is Jared?" Daphne asked, her eyebrows drawn together in apparent curiosity.

She flicked her long dark hair over her slender shoulders.

"Why... am I not good enough?" Mason smirked, taking a seat on the end of the bench.

He crossed his ankles, one large boot over the other, lounging back comfortably with his hands behind his head. It would have been cocky if not for it being the only way for his large form to fit comfortably. Hadrian looked across at him amused, his mouth twitching to smile. His sudden cheerfulness didn't last long, the family reunion that was too come, marred his happiness - his annoyed sigh said it all.

"No need to get so cold and angry with us. Just because you're going back-" Theo uttered, speaking fast.

He had leant forward, one elbow rested on his knee while his face was positioned directly above it, leaning in. He was like a predator ready to strike, with the utter of an insult rather than a physical assault. The usually immature yet kind boy had revealed a darker side of himself. He was smile was belittling as he revelled in his artful game. His face usually open and relaxed, was now tense and mocking. His handsomeness fled and in its place was a picture of snarling contempt which rearranged his features and rid him of his decency.

"Nott!" Daphne hissed irritably, cutting him off, her glossy eyes wide with outrage.

Theo froze at being reprimanded, his face was wide with shock with the realisation at what he had momentarily become, his previous spiteful focus was now long gone. Hadrian Potter stared at Theo Nott with a combination of soft calculation and jubilant satisfaction. Alec Morti was the first to realise the absence of anger in Hadrian's gaze. That was not to say, his arctic eyes were not critical, because nowadays that was a given. Theo Nott knew well, what Hadrian Potter's anger could really do.

It would happen as suddenly as sudden death. Hadrian's bountiful sentiments would vanish, his ability for sympathy and emotional generosity would disappear along with it. It didn't matter that his fists would stay firmly by his sides, they all knew his words did more damage than any physical assault ever could.

Despite the contemptuous comment, Hadrian seemed pleased with Theo and Draco Malfoy knew why. Hadrian Potter loved evolution. The prospect that something could become more than its original form. Theo cleared his throat guiltily as he eventually turned away from the collection of shocked faces. The guilt of what he could become was an anchor around his neck, pulling him deep into the brine. Hadrian's gaze was far too insightful and far too prominent, it saw right through him. Theo rolled his neck in his shoulders, as if to remove the sickening feeling of pungent shame that coated his skin.

Hadrian settled his face into a vision of soft serenity, he acknowledged how Theo's guilt was self deprecating and overly critical, it needn't be. ' _It's not always a bad thing to be bad,'_ Hadrian thought profoundly.

"Anyway." Malfoy spoke, after a moment of soundless silence.

His voice was light and his grey eyes rolled comically as if dealing with a group of children.

"Hadrian, my father has invited you to my families annual Summer party." Malfoy continued, uttering quickly.

It was almost as if the statement was poison and if left resting, would putrefy his mind. Hadrian's gaze moved away from the window once more, the countryside had now become more suburban. He could see brick buildings that made up small towns. The houses were identical, with their small upper windows, narrow porches and square bays. They reminded him vaguely of his Aunt's house, row upon row of mundane houses for mundane people. The concept made him feel generally nauseous. The idea that people could be so normal, so dull. They didn't stand out from the crowd they just blended in, conforming to the everyday. The most worrying part of all, was the fact that they were completely and utterly content.

Hadrian felt the compelling need to roll his eyes, when hearing Draco's comment about family celebrations. He couldn't stop thinking about the reunion that was to come, it would be all false smiles and sickening grandeur. Every year without failure, Lily Potter, threw a lavish summer party, where there were cocktails by the pool and canapés in the garden. Hadrian believed it was an tactless attempt to outshine the Malfoy's, whom were known for their exquisite summer get-togethers.

Last year, Hadrian did not attend his families social function, in actual fact he never went home at all. If he wasn't partying at Draco's, with the rest of Slytherin house, he was training at Alec's. He had received no letter of invitation nor any communication from his parents for the entirety of that year. He was thankful at the time, hoping that they may have finally forgotten about him altogether.

This year, however, was different. He suspected Dumbledore's influence the moment he had received his parents letter during the first month back at Hogwarts in his fourth year. It was filled with undercurrents of parental concern yet bled with inquisitive suspicion. This was the apex. The pinnacle point in his life where everything changed.

Hate was the devil's path and its ash-strewn surface should be left without a single footprint. There is always the temptation to walk on it; there is a platter of logical and compelling reasons, ones that boost the ego and frame false-heroes. There is no prize worth the corruption of ones soul; hate brings only pain and cycles of destruction upon all. Yet, his hate consumed him and he let it.


	5. Stolen Profanities

_Why him?_

* * *

"How about me, am I invited," Mason spoke, his lips refrained from smirking even though Hadrian knew they wanted too.

"No." Malfoy said not giving anymore information as to why Mason was not allowed to go, his stubbornness reminded Hadrian of, Draco's mother, Narcissa Malfoy. As the Malfoy matriarch she knew what she wanted and she wanted it now.

Hadrian looked over at Mason's, his handsome rugged features were drawn together in confusion. Despite being a Ravenclaw, the boy wore the confused expression well.

Yet, Hadrian knew that this was not the case.

Mason Villenti was smart, Hadrian doubted whether Ravenclaw was the correct house, as he was also cunning.

Artfully so.

Hadrian stared at Mason knowingly, the boy in-turn smiled deviously. Ahh, there it is. Make everyone think you don't understand and they assume you are stupid.

"I'll be there Draco." Hadrian smirked, as his blonde haired friend sighed thankfully.

"That's great." Malfoy said, smiling, but as he glanced at Hadrian's face he sighed in worry.

Hadrian wasn't finished yet.

"Only if you invite Mason." Hadrian said slowly, he turned and looked at Daphne who he could feel staring daggers into the side of his face. He stared back twice as hard, he had to give it to her she didn't back down.

She was attempting to help Draco, she knew what this would mean.

Malfoy stood still for a couple of seconds horrified.

Mason on the other hand smiled thoughtfully as he understood why Hadrian had requested this.

Draco and Mason were close friends, it was Draco's attempt at protecting his friend that was the reason he had said no to Mason attending his father's party.

Lucius Malfoy had yet to meet Mason Villenti, a half-blood who took nowhere near as much care in his appearance as the Malfoy's. Mason's muggle mother was one of the many factors that caused Draco to never let Mason meet his father.

Lucius Malfoy was not exactly a bigot, he simply considered his family superior to others.

This did not mean Lucius was evil, Hadrian knew unlike most of the light, that Lucius loved his son and would put his life above his own.

Above his servitude.

Hadrian watched Draco struggle for a moment before he looked around the carriage compartment. Draco felt Hadrian's hard stare on him, it was impossible not to, it was incredibly potent. Draco met Hadrian's gaze.

He had never been fond of Hadrian's eyes, unlike most who would consider them utterly magnetic, to Draco they represented something different. Hadrian's gaze offered no salvation but only that of advocated judgement, cold and detached. They made him feel ordinary and plainly defenceless. Draco knew what these eyes did to women and men alike. Hadrian's eyes scrutinised and his demeanour was that of calculating calmness and for a moment, Draco felt himself pinned down, like an insect under a microscope. Draco swallowed and clenched his jaw, fuck it.

He smirked, one that would match one Hadrian would impart. It felt stolen.

"Everyone will be there." Draco spoke, darkly, feeling strangely free.

Hadrian attempted to hide how pleased Draco's response made him. If he had to go to the Malfoy's summer party and act like a conceited pureblood, he wanted his friends there with him.

"Great." Hadrian smile was wild, too wild in Blaise's opinion.

 _'Almost feral'_ , he thought.

"I'm going back to sleep." Hadrian's tone left no room for discussion. Unbeknown to the group his late night had consisted of solitude training. The muggle sort. Underestimated yet redolent of Makhai.

They all knew enough to keep their mouths shut, well, except for Theo. He opened his mouth to speak but was immediately shot down by three glares. The next few minutes passed slowly in intense silence.

Hadrian's magic was whipping and lashing around as if it was being captured and longed for some momentous escape.

Most of the group couldn't handle the pressure of Hadrian's magic, and yet Hadrian seemed completely unaffected by it. His eyes closed sleeping. Unknown to the rest of the compartment however, Hadrian's quiet and seemingly calm disposition contrasted what was concurrently happening within the dark depths of his mind...

Daphne looked at his face, if she looked close enough she could see how his lips slightly pouted when he slept. It was utterly adorable, she had never seen him this way. So soft and so young. So unintentionally relaxed.

Now though, as he slept, she no longer thought him capable of such violence. This version of Hadrian seemed unable to utilise the darkness that she knew the green eyed boy secretly revelled in.

Looking closer Daphne observed him further. There was no seed for manipulation, there was no foundation for malice, no proficiency of possible violence. All constraining intensity, was lost.

Hadrian Potter was unmoving, his ability to destroy with such cold, rational, focus no longer prevailed. She felt relieved. Her heart rested as she knew everything was on pause in that moment. There was no plan and no action. No suffocating darkness or restrained desire.

Everything was peaceful, as Hadrian Potter slept.

The silence in the compartment ended the moment the food cart, managed by a familiar lady, passed by. She slid open the doors and asked if they needed anything, her eyes glancing to the sleeping Hadrian.

Mason flew up from his casual position, despite his long limbs it was strangely controlled. His eyes lay firmly on the cart as if the lady would refuse and walk away with it.

"Fucking delicious, please can I have one of everything." Mason Villenti asked innocently despite his language, his eyes pleading to the older lady.

"One of everything?" Her motherly face questioned, eyebrows raised. Zabini snorted, eyes full of mirth.

"Yeah." Mason said not seeing any issue, looking back at Zabini with a false glare.

"Yes. Not 'yeah'." Daphne muttered, eyes not leaving the window. She was close to Mason despite their differences in etiquette.

The cart lady gave Mason all his food, in return he gave her handful of money that was in all likelihood too much. He didn't seem to care as he politely refused her when she offered him his change. Mason came from a extremely wealthy half-blood family, his grandfather, Hector Villenti was a pureblood and was very fond of Mason and therefore gave him consistent handouts.

Dumping all his food on one of the blue couches, Mason slammed the compartment door a little too hard, not knowing his own strength.

Blaise leaned forward and grabbed two chocolate frogs, passing one to Daphne who thanked him. Mason, however, looked at him with narrowed eyes, "They're mine."

"Sharing is caring, Mason darling," Pansy uttered humorously, in a high class accent as her eyes moved quickly across the pages of her girly magazine. Beauty products with their listed prices covered the back of it.

"Who said I cared?" Mason uttered over a mouthful of chocolate, not waiting to swallow before talking. Daphne looked over at him with narrowed eyes, he swallowed quickly, wordlessly apologising. Daphne turned her head away from him to looked back out of the window, with a small amused smile on her lips.

Hadrian stirred, everyone paused, waking him would not be fun. They all stared at there friends eyes shot open, a bright green gaze somehow managed to stare at them all.

"How was your nap?" Theo asked, smiling guiltily, his stupid question earnt a light punch to the arm from Pansy. Theo grumbled annoyed, at being once again on the outs.

"Are we nearly there?" Hadrian cut in.

"Yes, we better change soon." Blaise uttered.

"Fuck sake." Hadrian, quietly exclaimed, it earnt raised eyebrows from Daphne whom hated profanities.

"Sorry, Daphne," Hadrian smiled knowingly, his light hearted mood surprised everyone in the carriage.

"Daphne, shall we go and change?" Pansy questioned standing from her previously seated position and turning to slide open the compartment door. She knew this way the boys could change together in the compartment.

"Yes, let's go P." Daphne spoke to her obviously close friend due to the use of the nickname. She stepped over Blaise's long limbs and left with Pansy not sparing the boys a glance.


	6. The Station

_Damaged people are dangerous._

 _They know how to make hell feel like home._

* * *

It wasn't long before the train pulled up to the station at Kings Cross. The platform was full of parents and younger siblings waiting to be reunited. Hadrian looked around the compartment, glancing at the faces of his friends. Blaise who usually maintained a look of constant vacancy, actually looked slightly jubilant at the prospect of returning home. Daphne smiled with Draco, tucking a long strand of hair behind her delicate ear, excited at what the summer would hold.

Pansy wasn't herself. Every year previously, she had commanded everyone's attention in order to discuss what summer parties they should attend, claiming they would be the social events of the season. She would consider every outfit, magazines would litter the compartment table as she scanned each model for inspiration.

Hadrian stared at her quiet form, watching her soft face for a clue to what she was thinking. A few seconds passed before she met his gaze, her eyes widening just a fraction, shocked that he was looking at her so intensely. She hid herself from him, winking smoothly, her lips pulling into a seductive smirk. It was a well polished act - but then she had done it so many times before. Hadrian clenched his jaw, pissed off at her attempt to distract him. There was something wrong, he knew it, but her flirtatious facade was preventing him from seeing it.

Pansy felt Hadrian's anger and frustrations, causing her to flinch away from him, her heart racing as he attempted to understand what she hid from him. Pansy always considered Hadrian a player, using people to get what he wanted, however it was times like these when he saw what no one else saw and used it to understand rather than to exploit. He was shockingly, a good friend.

Hadrian wouldn't leave it there - he would continue it another time, when he couldn't be so easily distracted. For now he would leave it, but she would be in for a shock the next time they were alone.

Hadrian sighed in frustration at having to go back to Potter Manor - he honestly couldn't think of anything worse. It wasn't like his parents were evil, because they weren't. However, they weren't exactly good people either. They were shitty parents for one, every since he could remember, something would always be more important than him. Since his parents had found out his brother was the Boy Who Lived, Hadrian had been ignored and pushed aside.

It was only recently that his parents had tried to get in touch with him. Hadrian had been immediately suspicious of course, why did they start caring now? But he also no longer cared, in his opinion it was much too late, even if he did believe their curiosity and interest to be their own.

They would always ask him questions about his life, constantly wondering what he was up to. They didn't know him, not at all - but he was accustomed to that, happy about it even. Their behaviour towards him seemed to change after the news that he was sorted into Slytherin. They weren't interested, they were just suspicious. The letters had started to come consistently 2 years ago after that, in his third year. The messages were not only suspicious but awkward, not particularly shocking since they hadn't seen him for 2 years.

"Hadrian, let's go," Malfoy muttered.

Hadrian snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the deliberate softness in Draco's voice, it had reduced in both volume and tone. Hadrian looked around from his position next to the window, noticing the others had left the compartment - leaving him and Draco alone. Hadrian had been staring out the window, lost in thought, while Draco had sat waiting for him. Turning his head, Hadrian regarded his best friend, thankful that he had someone that cared - someone who knew him better than anyone. Hadrian sighed tiredly, not something he would usually do if he were amongst others.

"Fuck," he exclaimed quietly, running a tired hand through his dark curls.

Despite the profanity the exhaustion in Hadrian voice made the remark seem fragile. Draco's eyebrows failed to remain passive, rising slightly at Hadrian's noticeable weariness. The intensity in Hadrian Potter for just a moment ceased to exist.

"It's really that bad?" Draco asked, treading lightly.

Draco knew that there was only one thing that made Hadrian Potter vulnerable and that was his family. Draco didn't know much about Hadrian's family as he never mentioned them and even if he did it was always vague. Hadrian looked at Draco for a moment, assessing his intrigue. Draco looked simply curious, there was no judgement in his face, just friendship.

"They don't give a fuck, Draco," Hadrian swallowed and cleared his throat.

"They never cared..." Draco replied, nodding in understanding.

"It's all changed now," Hadrian gritted his teeth, frustration building.

"I'm watched by everyone, they can't help themselves. I'm the next Dark Lord, didn't you know?" Hadrian sneered continuing, his face creating shadows.

"We both know that the light hate what they don't understand and destroy what they hate," Draco iterated, his face slightly pinched.

Hadrian rose a brow, yes, he knew that. The light in all their glory disliked those who challenges their beliefs.

"Your parents?" Draco asked his best friend.

"I haven't seen them in 2 years," Hadrian tsked, his lip pulling in a sordid smirk.

"Fuck. So why now? Why do they want you to come home?" Draco asked, brows furrowed.

Hadrian blinked a couple of times, focusing his mind. Turning to Draco he grimaced, his green eyes sparked and his strong tanned hands clenched into a fist.

"Dumbledore," Hadrian spoke with icy displeasure.  
..

Draco and Hadrian finally made their way off the train, walking down the long corridor, passing by each compartment. When reaching the Gryffindor part of the train, they received some disgusted looks, however these faded quickly once they realised it was Hadrian. Their fear took precedence over their hatred. Hadrian didn't care, they were nobodies - they would fold in a second.

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy stood at the back of the station, against the red brick wall, waiting for their son to get off the train. Lucius Malfoy as always looked regal, especially in a black Vaspean Cloak. The dragon cane that he held in right hand only intensified the look, it would be intimidating if Hadrian was not, well Hadrian. Narcissa Malfoy was also regal, but much softer with a delicacy that only women seem to achieve.

Ever year, just like this one, Hadrian and Draco would get off the train and greet Mr and Mrs Malfoy. Hadrian wasn't one for family reunions, however this was one he got used to easily. Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy were the closest thing Hadrian had to actual parents.

"Draco darling!" Narcissa spoke softly.

The forty year old woman stepped forward and hugged her son. She closed her warm brown eyes, taking a deep breath before releasing him. Draco use to be embarrassed by his mother's affection, especially in front of his friends. No teenage boy liked his mother's smothering, however he had quickly learnt to appreciate his parents love. Friendship with Hadrian had taught him many things - one was to not take anything for granted. Draco knew Hadrian Potter better than anyone, he had been his first friend. So Draco knew that ever since first year, Hadrian had secretly looked to see if his parents had come to pick him up from Platform 9 3/4. Draco had never met Hadrian's parents, as they had never shown.

Hadrian remembered after his first and second year's at Hogwarts his parents had sent James's assistant, Rilius, to collect him from the station. Rilius was a kind man with an ageing face, he always gave off the impression he was hiding something - Hadrian had suspected that he was previously employed as an unspeakable. Nevertheless, Hadrian liked the man, when he was younger he had actually considered him something of an uncle. Despite this, somewhere deep down Hadrian had wished to see his parents, just once. Draco knew this, therefore now standing taller than his mother, he returned her tight hug.

"Hi Mum," Draco smiled.

He pulled his mother into his side, looking down at her face. He was pleased to see her grateful smile, she swallowed her emotions down before standing back. Lucius watched his son with pride, most wouldn't see it, but Hadrian could. The Head of the Malfoy house seemed vulnerable as he gazed at his family. Draco stepped forward, his arms open to embrace his father.

"Hi Dad," Draco whispered, as he was pulled into a half hug, it was both manly and affectionate.

"Good to see you son," Lucius smiled, only slightly, but his tone was full of warmth.

"Hadrian, how are you?" Narcissa asked, once Draco and Lucius had finished embracing.

Hadrian smiled, as real as he could make it. He saw how Narcissa looked at him, he suspected this was how a mother looked at her children. It was the same way she looked at Draco, concern and pride radiating through her features.

"I'm good, thank you," Hadrian said quietly.

Narcissa opened her arms wide in request for a hug - Hadrian leant in and wrapped his arms around her meaningfully. As Hadrian began to pull away, Narcissa's gaze locked onto Draco, who stood behind Hadrian watching the two embrace. They gave each other a warm knowing smile - Hadrian never hugged for long, he would always pull away after a couple of seconds. Narcissa stepped back allowing Hadrian his space, enabling her to take a look at him - she attempted to hide her scrutiny. Hadrian had grown, he now stood over 6ft but he didn't just get taller, he was also physically larger - his muscles filled the material of his dark robe.

"Lucius, how are you?" Hadrian asked politely, shaking his hand.

Hadrian noticed how Lucius's face softened a fraction when he looked at Draco. Lucius put a comforting hand on his son's shoulder, making Draco smile boyishly.

"Busy with work but I'm well, thank you," Lucius answered politely, just like a true pureblood.

Hadrian nodded, pleased all was well - however he suddenly felt the urge to leave. He ran a hand through his dark curls, pulling the strands away from his eyes - it had become quite the habit.

"I better go," Hadrian uttered, feeling his torso stiffen.

He glanced down the platform and saw Remus Lupin, his brother's godfather, standing at the other end of the station. The man had raised off his heels scanning the thinning crowd, in search for Hadrian. So, this was who his parents sent, Hadrian wasn't at all surprised they hadn't come themselves - he had never expected them to. Hadrian noticed Remus glancing at his wristwatch - he was in a hurry, no doubt.

"We'll see you at the party?" Narcissa asked hopefully, bringing Hadrian back.

He could not say no to her polite request, despite not wanting to be in the public eye. Narcissa Malfoy's parties were a thing of beauty.

"Of course," Hadrian replied surprisingly jubilant.

He plastered a smile on his face to match his tone - however it didn't quite reach his eyes. The smile was artificial, woefully appointed to prevent anyone from truly understanding who he was - it was a sad counterfeit. Narcissa saw this - how Hadrian's face flickered from calculating concern to stark cheerfulness in an instant. Nevertheless the smile was radiant, displaying a straight set of white teeth, which gleamed perilously. Hadrian's only mistake was that the smile was a little excessive, it was unusual for Hadrian to smile in such a way.

He didn't do that anymore, not really - both Narcissa and Draco remembered when he use to smile, he even use to laugh. The years had made Hadrian Potter harder, his emotions were locked down and the dark facets of his mind had taken over in self preservation. Narcissa would at times see the essence of a smile, however would cringe at the loss of it, as it would vanish just as quickly as it appeared.

Hadrian clapped Draco on the arm affectionally, a small kind smile gracing his lips. Draco despite grinning stupidly was thankful for Hadrian's momentary warmth, a year ago he wouldn't have said that. But everything had changed - as the years went passed Hadrian had changed - Hogwarts had changed.

"See you Hades," Draco said quietly, smirking, yet concern settled in his eyes.

Hadrian smirked, turning and disappearing before he could see Draco's worry.

...

Hadrian walked toward the place he had last seen Remus - sliding easily through the crowd. However he was stopped suddenly when a hand reached out and gripped his arm, just above the elbow. Daphne Greengrass smiled mischievously, her eyes - the usual formidable brown were now warm and delicate. Hadrian was one of the few people to witness such silliness from the Greengrass Heir. Hadrian's brow raised playfully - what was she planning? Daphne gently guided Hadrian towards Pansy who stood next to her parents.

Leaning in he kissed Daphne on the cheek, now understanding her game. He walked over to Pansy, to do the same. Hadrian knew Daphne's parents well - they had met after first year and had treated Hadrian with utter warmth. He couldn't see them on the platform therefore he assumed that Daphne was going to stay with Pansy's for start of the summer. Hadrian had never met Pansy's parents, despite knowing about them.

"Hadrian," Pansy smiled sweetly - yet Hadrian noticed how she glanced at her parents nervously.

Daphne had stepped on the other side of Hadrian, wrapping a hand around the back of his waist. The action was comfortable and casual - if he wasn't so tense he probably wouldn't have noticed. Daphne and Hadrian had never been intimate - their relationship was purely platonic. Despite finding each other attractive - they had never been interested.

"Pansy, these are your parents?" Hadrian spoke low, knowing full well they were.

Hadrian smirked to himself, Pansy wasn't nervous about his presence, she was nervous about what her parents would think. Pansy's parents seemed to watch the whole exchange with palpable shock. Hadrian noticed Pansy's father was a little heated - she had obviously not told her parents about her friendships with boys.

"Mr and Mrs Parkinson," Hadrian acknowledged politely.

He held his hand out courteously, fastening a blinding smile which imprinted dimples into his smooth tanned cheeks. Daphne and Pansy faltered - taking a second to recover - having only seen such a smile a handful of times.

Hadrian knew Mrs. Parkinson was won over immediately, as her cheeks grew more rosy and she began to fidget - she looked uncomfortable in her own body. Mrs Parkinson was beautiful, sharing her soft looks with her daughter. She had light brown hair which brushed neatly past her shoulders - shaping her slender neck. Pansy's mother was slim, perhaps too slim, making her form look fragile and weary. Yet still Mrs Parkinson held a sophistication that one could only be born with - Hadrian would wager that she had come from old money.

Mr. Parkinson, on the other hand, was not nice to look at. The man had strawberry brown hair that stuck to the sides of his head arrogantly - Hadrian suspected the man had styled it that way to cover his balding. Mr Parkinson also wore a light tweed suit which screamed ignorance and a lack of style - overly tailored, Hadrian thought. Even though Hadrian had never met Mr. Parkinson, he had never liked Pansy's father. It seemed to be Mr Parkinson's mission in life to marry his only daughter to the highest bidder.

Hadrian stared hard, revealing a dark disgusted sneer, making his hatred known to the Parkinson patriarch. No one else saw it, except Daphne who faltered, almost smiling in excitement. Hadrian leant towards Pansy, his body taking up most of her personal space. Anyone who watched the two would suspect they were a couple, Pansy's parents probably thought so. Hadrian's body dominated Pansy's in both size and physical capability. The dominion was controlling and tantalising - thriving on ownership rather than compassion. It was true Pansy and Hadrian had slept together many times before, therefore without the audience it would merely be a revision of history.

Revealing their intimacy to Mr Parkinson was comical - Hadrian watched satisfied as Pansy's father clenched his jaw causing the blood to rush to his temples. The man had probably hoped to sell his daughter a virgin - too late. The reaction from Pansy's father was more than Hadrian could have hoped for - all in all he looked furious. It wasn't outwardly noticeable, but Hadrian saw his eyes, cold, hard and angry. Hadrian smirked.

"Sorry, I didn't catch your name," Pansy's father questioned.

He had asked what any normal father would have being curious about who his daughter's friends were. But Hadrian knew it was more than that. Pansy's father was extremely interested now, he had felt threatened. Despite his overall look, Hadrian noticed he wasn't a complete idiot - Slytherin through and through.

"Oh sorry. Father, this is Hadrian," Pansy said smiling.

Hadrian smiled at Pansy's half introduction, stepping forward just a step. Pansy's father looked confused needing more information, Hadrian happily obliged.

"The name is Hadrian... Hadrian Potter," he spoke darkly, his grin nearly feral.

Pansy's father's eyes widened in shock. That's right motherfucker, now what are you going to do?


	7. The Manor

' _Crooked grins, sly hands and one dangerous voice.'_

* * *

Hadrian thought it best to leave shortly after his tense introduction. Sure, he knew when to push the line but when you cross it - that's when everything would always fall to shit. The worst thing that could happen right now was to be at war with the Parkinson's. Despite their family not having the best reputation, money still heavily lined their pockets. Mr Parkinson would only have to give money to the right people and Hadrian would be dead within the week. Of course, it wouldn't be so easy - it would become more of an annoyance than anything else. The thought of having to check what he ate for the next couple of years didn't feel particularly enjoyable. You have to be smarter than that, do everything in the background - before they know it, you've got them by the balls.

Hadrian smiled down at both Daphne and Pansy - he would seen them in the next couple of days at the Malfoy's ball. Without uttering another word, Hadrian gently slid in between Mr and Mrs Parkinson and walked away from the group. He could have gone around Pansy's parents but there was something about separating Mr. Parkinson from his wife, which seemed to be much more impactful, not to mention satisfying.

Or was he just a son of a bitch?

Once he was away from the group, a dark frown replaced the fake smile that had briefly lit up his face. He glanced across the station once more, looking for the familiar face standing by the brick. Hadrian walked towards where he had last seen Remus, a stormy headache creeping into his skull. To think he had not seen any of his 'family' for almost two years - the time had gone by easily. He had not returned to Potter Manor for any of the holidays during his third and fourth year. He would send a letter suggesting to them that it would be better if he got on with his studies - total bullshit. In all fairness, he had doubted his parents would even read the letter, much less care. The truth was that during the School breaks he had spent most of the time drunk in the Slytherin common room with Jared Nikoli and Alec Morti - neither had gone home.

Jared Nikoli was in Ravenclaw with his best friend Mason Villenti. Hadrian couldn't count on two hands how many hookups Jared had managed during each school year - especially the school holidays. Jared was a player - opting for the 'love em and leave em' policy, which of course never failed to result in a hard slap and the words, 'you bastard'. Despite this, however, it never seemed to slow him down. Hadrian was not so easy, claiming to have some standards in who he chose to sleep with. Of course, this didn't apply when he was either drunk or high as he would usually end up in a bed with absolutely anyone. Jared had said that girls wanted to get with Hadrian because he was all mysterious and everyone was terrified of him. Hadrian had rolled his eyes, listening to what Jared Nikoli had to say about girls was a way to get a quick fuck and a slap in the face.

"Hadrian?" A voice asked, from behind him.

Hadrian turned slowly taking his time. Remus Lupin was always scruffy - his jacket was new but worn while his shirt was clean but wrinkled. The sandy blonde hair that sat on top of his head was washed but not styled, remaining messy and chaotic. It gave the impression he had been out partying all night - but of course Hadrian knew the truth.

Remus stared at Hadrian for a couple of seconds before speaking, his eyes wide and shocked. Hadrian had guessed Remus thought he'd be shorter or younger? Perhaps he still thought Hadrian was twelve, that must have been the last time he'd seen him. Hadrian was no longer the small skinny boy, with his wired frame glasses and his head in a book. He had worked hard to find the correct spell to fix his eye sight - it was worth it.

Remus looked at Hadrian and swallowed hard. The young boy he had once known was no more - Hadrian's eyes were cold and Remus felt utter loss. Brutality and chaos had condemned the innocent boy he used to be. The boy, now, stood powerful and merciless in his black attire - giving no hope to the hopeless.

In the beginning Hadrian had tried so hard to be loved and despite everything he got nothing in return - after awhile he just stopped trying. When he was younger he thought it was his fault, perhaps he could have been more talkative or sweet? However, he slowly learnt that no matter what he did, it would never be good enough. When Hadrian lived in Potter Manor he spent most, if not all, of his time in the Potter library - he was hardly ever seen. The books were his shred of strength - his power in the cold harsh world. Hadrian's love for learning transferred into Hogwarts, but then, he never felt the need to come home.

"It has been a while, hasn't it?" Hadrian spoke, a small smile played on his lips.

Hadrian couldn't remember the last time he had spoken to Remus. Even when Hadrian had gone home after his second year, he didn't see the man.

"Hadrian," Remus spoke quietly, not knowing what to say.

He was trying very hard to look everywhere but at Hadrian. The boy made his heart burn - he thought he might vomit at the sight of James's oldest son.

"Yes?" Hadrian smirked, he threw his kitbag over his shoulder casually.

Remus watched Hadrian's smirk, feeling the sting of its heat and the bite of his indifference.

"So where is everyone else?" Hadrian smirked, it was amusing playing these games.

He was no longer that little boy too scared to admit the truth. As the years had gone by he had grown up and grown distant.

"Well they're..." Remus tried, for once there was something in his eyes that seemed to register Hadrian's abandonment.

Hadrian had never suspected his parents to be here, it wouldn't even be a consideration. Just like all those time before, they sent someone else. The sad thing, Hadrian admitted to himself, was that come September when Daniel started his first year at Hogwarts both of his parents would be standing at King Cross Station and wave him off.

"Don't bother yourself, Remus," Hadrian smiled, it was an easy fake.

Being pleasant to Remus would help, he needed some sympathy on his side, especially now that Dumbledore was so suspicious. Hadrian's relaxed tone seemed to pay off as Remus's face looked distressed for a few moments.

"There is a party at the manor," Remus revealed after a while.

It was almost as if he was letting Hadrian in on a secret. Did James and Lily tell Remus not to say anything? It was probably Dumbledore's idea, keep Hadrian off his guard.

"Ah, so Lily has thrown one of her lavish summer parties?" Hadrian's tone was mocking, his mother never ceased to amaze him.

Remus didn't reply, he didn't even say anything about Hadrian calling his mother by her first name. He just stared, his eyes tired and his mouth frowning.

"We better get back," Remus said, seeming not to trust himself to say anything else.

It was almost as if Remus was meeting Hadrian for the first time. The man seemed to feel unsure around him. Or perhaps Dumbledore had whispered in some ears, rumours about darkness and evil. Hadrian walked up to Remus's side with his eyes narrowed, thinking intensely. His gaze locked onto Remus's for just a second - enough to make Remus flinch. Remus felt like he saw what Hadrian was truly thinking in that moment, the guise had slipped and he had caught it by chance. Hadrian didn't react instead he walked toward Remus and placed his hand on Remus's wrist to be apparated to the Manor.

"Your Father and Mother asked to see you once you arrived," Remus uttered, whilst Hadrian wanted to kill someone.

Hadrian didn't answer Remus, quickly disappearing upstairs, heading to his wing of the mansion. Opening the door to his bedroom, he looked around in mourning.

His room was the same with it's dark bedding and navy greys walls making the room look handsome and masculine. The dark bookshelves which lined one wall, were cluttered with old books and random magical objects which he had collected over some time.

Rustic picture frames covered the walls in what was like a mosaic picture, there were a lot them, all of them moving.

Hadrian favourite was of all his friends from school.

Draco smirking sideways at him as they watched Mason and Jared scrap fighting, Theo and Alec were throwing a snitch in the air, while Blaise was sat up against a ancient tree wearing sunglasses, Daphne and Pansy laid down next to him reading. It wasn't staged, they never knew a camera was on them.

They were completely at ease not at all acting like the typical Slytherin House.

Another picture was just of Hadrian walking with Daphne and Pansy down the empty corridor, his tie hanging lazily around his neck. He noticed how happy he was when these were taken. They were at the end of third year, in the summer when the sun was shining and exams had finished.

And there were many more, it was on the train home when a young girl, a muggleborn approached Hadrian, hands shaking. She had explained how she was a keen photographer before finding out she was a witch. Therefore, when she found there were such things as moving images, she took it upon herself to become the school photographer.

Hadrian's friends had laughed at this claiming she had a crush on him. Regardless of this concerning theory, Hadrian had to thank her, he had never been able to capture the moments he had with his friends.

There was one photo that wasn't quite so innocent. Kace Lestrange, a Slytherin boy with dark haired and tattoo's which littered his skin. The boy was situated on more of the insane side, not unlike the members of his family, his behaviour ranged from emotionless to openly sadistic.

Kace wasn't very popular with anyone outside of the Slytherin house, and even then Slytherin felt uncomfortable around him. Hadrian was the only one who trusted him and could be in his company for longer than 5 minutes. The photo was of both of them talking low and soft.

Hadrian squinted looking at the photo closer this time, his heart hammered.

In the background, at the end of the empty corridor stood Albus Dumbledore.

Watching.


	8. The Summer Party

_'All that blood looks good on him, it really brings out his eyes.'_

* * *

Hadrian showered quickly before he changed into fresh clothing, opting for muggle attire, these days it was more common for wizards to wear standard muggle clothing than full on wizarding cloaks out in public, despite the pureblood's irritation when not in the Wizarding world, they also seemed to settle for muggle clothing, but of course the branded kind, Gucci was a favourite.

Hadrian had to order in new clothing over the last term knowing he wouldn't be able to manage with any of his old stuff, which now seemed ridiculously small. To be honest, he had left it to Daphne and Pansy, who had ordered a lot more than totally necessary. One of the few lucky things about being a Potter was that there was money. So much money, that even though his parents didn't acknowledge him, he still had endless means. He guessed it all came down to the the fact that his last name was Potter therefore before he was even born a bank account was made out in his name by his grandparents.

Hadrian chose a white fitted t-shirt as the sun was out in full, and with it black jeans which hung low on his now narrowed hips. Hadrian looked into the mirror, his now wet dark hair hung over his eyes, which were a sharp and intense green, without glasses they really were noticeable.

His t-shirt, slightly see-through, showed his taunt stomach with evidence of a six-pack. His overall appearance looked more like his father than he wanted to, so he quickly turned away from the mirror sliding his feet into white vans, which were according to Daphne 'very in'.

He jogged down the manor's huge staircase nearly falling as a small object passed across the bottom of it.

"Fuckk.." Hadrian exclaimed, not knowing what the hell it was. It was only until a small voice uttered his name did his heart nearly shatter.

"Hawdy..."

The voice was coming from behind the door of the kitchen and out of a adorable little girl in a white summer dress.

The girl was holding a small doll in her left hand, and waving her right at Hadrian in complete excitement; her dark auburn eyes bright and her smooth, raven coloured hair messy from play.

"Remi?"

Hadrian's little sister was only about two and a half, but Hadrian had the feeling already that she was going to be brilliant. She had a extraordinary understanding of English language and able to speak most of it fluently, except for Hadrian's name, which she never did get.

Hadrian smiled as he knelt in front of his tiny sister, his size causing her too look ridiculously tiny.

"Hey, what's up baby girl."

"Um, um, weting for big brother to cme hme," she laughed innocently. "I want Hawdy play wiv me,"

Hadrian smiled as Remi raised both hands up at him, begging him to take her in his arms. Hadrian shook his head, thrilled to see his little sister.

"Alright, then. Up you come, you little beast."

He picked up her fragile form and carried her into the kitchen. The manor had been modernised, even though it still held the old architecture, the new addition's created a lot more open space. Lily had said the place was much too cold.

Therefore now, the kitchen was connected to an open living room with glass doors lining the entire north side of the house.

They were open now, so the music and sunlight flowed through.

The Potter manor was adorned with many acres of perfectly manicured garden, large trees surrounded the property and the grass was short and bright green. Colourful flowers littered the soil, and chairs and tables with drinks littered the lawn. Hadrian begrudgingly had to give credit to Lily, it was beautiful.

People turned as Hadrian made his way out the house and towards his parents with Remi in his arms laying her little head on his shoulder. Where their hair touched it seemed to become one in the same as it was almost impossible to tell who's was who's.

Lily and James stood with their backs to Hadrian talking to a couple he had never seen before, pointing out to the garden. They were probably boasting about how far the boundary line went. It wasn't until, Remi spoke did they turn.

"Mummy.." She said, eyes tired, no doubt having had a long day. Lily spun around, her flowery dress spinning with her, she was still beautiful, her red hair long, thick and bright. Her eyes green like Hadrian's, but there were differences in them now. Her smile was wide and warm as she glanced at Remi. Her face seemed to change almost instantly once she saw whom was holding her.

"Mummy, look who cme hme...it Hawddyy!" Remi spoke excited leaning over to her mother, Hadrian instantly passed her into Lily's arms.

Hadrian wanted to laugh, at the shocked look on her face. She really hadn't changed at all, she was very young as she had only had Hadrian when she was 18.

"Hadrian?" Lily asked, her eyebrow's confused. James turned after hearing Lily say his name.

"Yeah, Remus said you wanted a word?" Hadrian smiled out casually, he went for the 'don't try to hard, don't not try,' option. He stood at least a head taller than Lily, and just meeting his father's tall height.

"Hadrian, your back from school," James said, seeming behind in the conversation. They both seemed to be stuck staring, Hadrian new he had changed but not that much.

Hadrian lifted a hand and dragged his dark hair out of his eyes, his parents gazes flitting to the dark rune tattoo which lay on his tricep and the muscled slither of stomach that became visible as he did so.

True it had been a while, but the way they were acting was as if it had been an eternity.

"Um, ye..yeah of course, we're glad you're home." Lily spoke out in stutters, Hadrian wanted to laugh, he hadn't heard that for a while, as if ever.

"Have spoken to your brother, I'm sure he would be pleased that you're back." James grovelled out, he was still looking at Hadrian, from the bottom of his feet to the top of his head.

"Ha, I think he is just fine." Hadrian laughed lowly mocking James's suggestion, this interaction was more than anything he had ever had with his parents in more than 2 and half years.

Lily glanced at James worried, Hadrian wasn't sure what she was worried about, was she feeling threatened?

Remi, who was now standing at Hadrian's feet tugged on the hem of his t-shirt, his cynical gaze left the both of his parents and morphed in to a loving one, as he smiled down at his little sister, winking.

"What's going on here then." A loud laughing voice interrupted, the fire in Hadrian stomach stirred. James seemed to notice Hadrian's distaste.

"Sirius." James barked, it seemed he didn't want him to get involved. Sirius Black, Hadrian's godfather came into view, he still looked handsome but now he looked older, grey hair emerging.

"What James, who's this?" Sirius asked, looking confused, yet looking at Hadrian as if he was actually ready to fight him. Hadrian guessed he thought he was some sort of party crasher, not invited and becoming aggressive.

It was Lily who spoke up, "It's Hadrian, he's home from school.." she said quietly. James stared at Sirius looking slightly surprised and a little disappointed if Hadrian wasn't mistaken.

"Haha, Lily what do you mean Hadrian...?" Sirius laughed out uncomfortably, looking at Hadrian just like James and Lily had, shocked. He supposed Sirius thought he was still that skinny little boy with his head constantly in a book and who didn't say a word.

But it all seemed to click within a few seconds, as Sirius eyes widened in understanding.

"Er, yeahh...Hadrian how was third year?" Sirius asked.

"Fourth year." Hadrian replied low. He then turned to his father, who flinched.

"I'm heading in, I've got a friend heading over in a minute." Hadrian uttered, he had never had a friend over before, he could never be bothered to have deal with their reactions to how his parents acted.

None of that mattered anymore.

Before waiting for a response, Hadrian turned away from his 'family' gently pulling off Remi's tight hold around his leg, she cried as he walked away and it hurt his heart in return.


	9. Unwelcome Conversations

_'All that blood looks good on him, it really brings out his eyes.'_

* * *

Hadrian showered quickly before he changed into fresh clothing, opting for muggle attire, these days it was more common for wizards to wear standard muggle clothing than full on wizarding cloaks out in public, despite the pureblood's irritation when not in the Wizarding world, they also seemed to settle for muggle clothing, but of course the branded kind, Gucci was a favourite.

Hadrian had to order in new clothing over the last term knowing he wouldn't be able to manage with any of his old stuff, which now seemed ridiculously small. To be honest, he had left it to Daphne and Pansy, who had ordered a lot more than totally necessary.

One of the few lucky things about being a Potter was that there was money. So much money, that even though his parents didn't acknowledge him, he still had endless means. He guessed it all came down to the the fact that his last name was Potter therefore before he was even born a bank account was made out in his name by his grandparents.

Hadrian chose a white fitted t-shirt as the sun was out in full, and with it black jeans which hung low on his now narrowed hips. Hadrian looked into the mirror, his now wet dark hair hung over his eyes, which were a sharp and intense green, without glasses they really were noticeable.

His t-shirt, slightly see-through, showed his taunt stomach with evidence of a six-pack. His overall appearance looked more like his father than he wanted to, so he quickly turned away from the mirror sliding his feet into white vans, which were according to Daphne 'very in'.

He jogged down the manor's huge staircase nearly falling as a small object passed across the bottom of it.

"Fuckk.." Hadrian exclaimed, not knowing what the hell it was. It was only until a small voice uttered his name did his heart nearly shatter.

"Hawdy..."

The voice was coming from behind the door of the kitchen and out of a adorable little girl in a white summer dress.

The girl was holding a small doll in her left hand, and waving her right at Hadrian in complete excitement; her dark auburn eyes bright and her smooth, raven coloured hair messy from play.

"Remi?"

Hadrian's little sister was only about two and a half, but Hadrian had the feeling already that she was going to be brilliant. She had a extraordinary understanding of English language and able to speak most of it fluently, except for Hadrian's name, which she never did get. Hadrian smiled as he knelt in front of his tiny sister, his size causing her too look ridiculously tiny.

"Hey, what's up baby girl."

"Um, um, weting for big brother to come home," she laughed innocently. "I want Harry to play wiv me,"

Hadrian smiled as Remi raised both hands up at him, begging him to take her in his arms. Hadrian shook his head, thrilled to see his little sister.

"Alright, then. Up you come, you little beast."

He picked up her fragile form and carried her into the kitchen. The manor had been modernised, even though it still held the old architecture, the new addition's created a lot more open space. Lily had said the place was much too cold.

Therefore now, the kitchen was connected to an open living room with glass doors lining the entire north side of the house.

They were open now, so the music and sunlight flowed through.

The Potter manor was adorned with many acres of perfectly manicured garden, large trees surrounded the property and the grass was short and bright green. Colourful flowers littered the soil, and chairs and tables with drinks littered the lawn. Hadrian begrudgingly had to give credit to Lily, it was beautiful.

People turned as Hadrian made his way out the house and towards his parents with Remi in his arms laying her little head on his shoulder. Where their hair touched it seemed to become one in the same as it was almost impossible to tell who's was who's.

Lily and James stood with their backs to Hadrian talking to a couple he had never seen before, pointing out to the garden. They were probably boasting about how far the boundary line went. It wasn't until, Remi spoke did they turn.

"Mummy.." She said, eyes tired, no doubt having had a long day. Lily spun around, her flowery dress spinning with her, she was still beautiful, her red hair long, thick and bright. Her eyes green like Hadrian's, but there were differences in them now. Her smile was wide and warm as she glanced at Remi. Her face seemed to change almost instantly once she saw whom was holding her.

"Mummy, look who cme hme...it Hawddyy!" Remi spoke excited leaning over to her mother, Hadrian instantly passed her into Lily's arms.

Hadrian wanted to laugh, at the shocked look on her face. She really hadn't changed at all, she was very young as she had only had Hadrian when she was 18.

"Hadrian?" Lily asked, her eyebrow's confused. James turned after hearing Lily say his name.

"Yeah, Remus said you wanted a word?" Hadrian smiled out casually, he went for the 'don't try to hard, don't not try,' option. He stood at least a head taller than Lily, and just meeting his father's tall height.

"Hadrian, your back from school," James said, seeming behind in the conversation. They both seemed to be stuck staring, Hadrian new he had changed but not that much.

Hadrian lifted a hand and dragged his dark hair out of his eyes, his parents gazes flitting to the dark rune tattoo which lay on his tricep and the muscled slither of stomach that became visible as he did so.

True it had been a while, but the way they were acting was as if it had been an eternity.

"Um, ye..yeah of course, we're glad you're home." Lily spoke out in stutters, Hadrian wanted to laugh, he hadn't heard that for a while, as if ever.

"Have spoken to your brother, I'm sure he would be pleased that you're back." James grovelled out, he was still looking at Hadrian, from the bottom of his feet to the top of his head.

"Ha, I think he is just fine." Hadrian laughed lowly mocking James's suggestion, this interaction was more than anything he had ever had with his parents in more than 2 and half years.

Lily glanced at James worried, Hadrian wasn't sure what she was worried about, was she feeling threatened?

Remi, who was now standing at Hadrian's feet tugged on the hem of his t-shirt, his cynical gaze left the both of his parents and morphed in to a loving one, as he smiled down at his little sister, winking.

"What's going on here then." A loud laughing voice interrupted, the fire in Hadrian stomach stirred. James seemed to notice Hadrian's distaste.

"Sirius." James barked, it seemed he didn't want him to get involved. Sirius Black, Hadrian's godfather came into view, he still looked handsome but now he looked older, grey hair emerging.

"What James, who's this?" Sirius asked, looking confused, yet looking at Hadrian as if he was actually ready to fight him. Hadrian guessed he thought he was some sort of party crasher, not invited and becoming aggressive.

It was Lily who spoke up, "It's Hadrian, he's home from school.." she said quietly. James stared at Sirius looking slightly surprised and a little disappointed if Hadrian wasn't mistaken.

"Haha, Lily what do you mean Hadrian...?" Sirius laughed out uncomfortably, looking at Hadrian just like James and Lily had, shocked. He supposed Sirius thought he was still that skinny little boy with his head constantly in a book and who didn't say a word.

But it all seemed to click within a few seconds, as Sirius eyes widened in understanding.

"Er, yeahh...Hadrian how was third year?" Sirius asked.

"Fourth year." Hadrian replied low. He then turned to his father, who flinched.

"I'm heading in, I've got a friend heading over in a minute." Hadrian uttered, he had never had a friend over before, he could never be bothered to have deal with their reactions to how his parents acted.

None of that mattered anymore.

Before waiting for a response, Hadrian turned away from his 'family' gently pulling off Remi's tight hold around his leg, she cried as he walked away and it hurt his heart in return.


	10. Confrontations

_'Something was born in his eyes that day.'_

* * *

The whole party moved into the room which Hadrian had previously occupied alone. Hadrian was thankful, his brother wasn't amongst the group, he couldn't stand that naive stare.

"I thought you said you had a friend coming over?" James asked, staring searchingly.

Hadrian knew what his father was thinking - in fact the whole room was probably thinking it. Was his friend a Slytherin? Did he come from a dark family? Hadrian felt like sneering at the Light's pathetic plans for world love.

"Any minute." Hadrian spoke low and hard.

Somehow he had garnered the attention of one of the Weasley twins, who eyed him with distaste, despite seeming cautious.

"It's that Malfoy bastard, isn't it?" Fred or George asked sourly.

Hadrian could not tell who was who, he didn't particularly care either. He clenched his fist in order to remain calm, the biting pain caused his heart rate to decline. Hadrian laughed insolently, it wasn't because he found the comment funny, he was actually outraged at the Weasley's nerve.

Draco was Hadrian's best friend, everyone knew that. The Weasley's knew that, yet they still insulted him to his face. Hadrian considered the fact that if he hadn't laughed, he would have most likely hexed him.

The twins had never been very comfortable around Hadrian. It wasn't just about his influence on the Hogwarts population. Hadrian Potter was associated with darkness, even as he walked the halls the crowd would part - almost subconsciously. It seemed everyone was aware of the shadows that submerged Hadrian Potter, wrapping around him, infusing him in its darkness. Hadrian's friendships and loyalties within Slytherin were regularly discussed and distrusted. Hadrian Potter was unexplainable, his shadowed features casted wariness amongst most even those in his own house. Therefore, most people including the twins, kept their distance from the green eyed Slytherin.

James and Lily looked uncomfortable at the mention of a Malfoy being on friendly terms with there son. Their elegant faces grew shocked at the sound of Hadrian's cold chaotic laughter. Their concern was evident - it hadn't been a nice laugh, it had made their bones ache and their minds splinter.

"What if it was Malfoy?" Hadrian smirked, his cool gaze glanced from the perturbed twin back to his parents.

The thought that a Malfoy would enter their home, was clearly a disgusting thought. The ashen grey tint that coloured Lily and James's faces said as much.

"I will not have a Malfoy in my home," James spoke furiously staring at Hadrian indignantly - yet calm seeming aware of Hadrian's attempt to cause an argument.

Hadrian stared back at his father, raising a dark mocking brow.

"Or what?" he smirked.

He sat further in the seat, slouching leeringly, the smell of arrogance and power rolling of him in waves. The rest of the room shifted - the room seemed static - discomfort washed over them.

James's eyes lit with shock at Hadrian's disrespect, his handsome features frowned in anger. The rest of the party were looking on awkwardly, no sure how to particularly react. The tense silence was eventually broken when Sirius walked into the room. The goofy smile that lit up Sirius's face quickly vanished once feeling the prickly tension within the room. Hadrian and James stared at each other for a moment longer ignoring Sirius. James looked at his son for the first time in a while - his eyes tracking Hadrian's cool and impassive features, watching his sons arrogant

Jane has a feeling Hadrian knew it was his usual seat and had chosen to sit there in purpose. Sirius gazed at his godson, whom he had never really spoken to. Hadrian was almost identical to how James had looked all those years ago when they were once at Hogwarts. However, there were small differences that added up to a completely different picture. Most of these difference came from small contrasts in appearances.

Hadrian's hair seemed to hold a darker tint to it, it almost jet black, whilst James's was a lot lighter, more brown. James had been tall and lanky, while Hadrian was tall but lean, his physique was strong and tanned.

Sirius noticed further differences, James used to always have a smile on his face, occasionally mocking, but it was always full of laughter and fun. But once again, Hadrian was different as his face held a sneering coolness, from the short time actually observing his godson since his return Sirius noticed how Hadrian used comical mockery to humiliate and cause fear, it didn't helped that his bright green eyes captivated everyone and anyone who looked into them.

Sirius had never really felt any connection with his godson throughout the years, the boy had always been scrawny and his nose was constantly in a book. He always thought that Charlus would need all the help he could get, he was the Boy Who Lived after all. Hadrian turned when noticing his godfather staring at him, the man was a complete narcissist, therefore he had never been particularly fond of him which showed when Sirius attempted to make conversation.

"So, Hadrian how's Hogwarts?" Sirius laughed like a good old godfather, however Hadrian noticed there was some nervousness hidden beneath his cheery exterior. "You got a girlfriend?"

Hadrian felt his whole body shake in frustration, 'Fuck you Dumbledore.' he thought. There were so many questions, they were so fucking interested. Hadrian rolled his shoulders releasing the tension they held.

"No," He replied simply, Sirius's smiling face flinched at the tone of it.

Someone laughed mockingly in the corner of the room, Hadrian's cold eyes flickered across glancing briefly at his parents who looked like they were holding in their breath.

Percy Weasley, sat sneering at Hadrian.

Suggesting that Hadrian wasn't a fan of the pompous overachiever was a total understatement, yet it could also be said that Percy in turn did not like Hadrian, so it wasn't exactly surprising that they had many confrontations at Hogwarts.

The redheaded boy was a year older than Hadrian and possessed the misguided notion that he ran the world or at least Hogwarts.

It could also be said it was due to Hadrian's condemnation of the school rules and Percy's regard of them that had caused them to originally fall out.

"Sorry, what was that Weasley?" Hadrian encouraged emotionlessly in response to Percy's mockery. Lily Potter's eyes widened at the confrontation that had suddenly occurred, she had never properly spoken to Hadrian, let alone seen him angry.

"Oh nothing, it's just you're not normally so modest," Percy sneered, implying something. The adults in the room, looked back and forth between the two previously oblivious to their obvious dislike for each other.

It didn't occur to Lily that Hadrian was in anyway arrogant, despite her feeling as if she didn't know her son at all. She noticed the way Hadrian was conversing with Percy Weasley, it was obvious this was a common occurrence.

Why did Percy dislike Hadrian so much? Was it because he was a Slytherin?

She shivered a little knowing the fact that her son lived within and among the Slytherin population.

The idea that her son was turning dark was a constant notion that ran through her mind ever since Dumbledore had warned them about it.

She continued to stare intensely at Hadrian as he snarled out in response to Percy, "What's that suppose to mean, Weasley?"

Percy Weasley smirked before informing the room, looking pleased with himself, "Well, with all the rumours around the school and everything... I mean, you're not usually so shy about "recounting romantic exploits."

The whole room froze, Lily's gaze immediately flew to James's who's eyes widened. Sirius black who sat on the sofa had his hand over his mouth, covering a smile or a look of disbelief it hard to discern.

Molly and Arthur Weasley, along with the Diggory's and Abbot's all looked rather awkward as they looked at the Potter couple to see their reaction in response to the licentious information they had just received.

Hadrian was rather surprised by the nerve of Percy Weasley, so after staring at him for some time, he smirked coldly.

"Ouch, Weasley that truly hurt," Hadrian replied mocking coldly. "I hear that Clearwater is quite the tease, but not that you'd know."

Hadrian immediately had the satisfaction of knowing he'd hit right where it hurt most. Weasley's new obsession, Penelope Clearwater, was obviously a sore spot as his hand gripped tightly around his wand and his face became red with rage.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Weasley," Hadrian advised, threateningly. "Your hexes are almost as pitiful as your attempts to get any girl to look at you. Even a snob like Clearwater."

"Hadrian!" James yelled standing, shocked at Hadrian coldness and the topic of conversation.

 _'Percy Weasley's information about his son was enlightening to say the least,' James thought to himself, 'Hadrian was having sex?'_

Before Molly Weasley could stop Percy from speaking anymore, he continued, "At least Penelope's not a slut like that Parkinson! No surprises that she'd go for you. She'd be up for anything."

As Hadrian knew Pansy very well, in the carnal sense as well as the social sense, this was a rather brave comment.

While Hadrian didn't consider himself or any of his friends to be particularly virtuous, it wasn't as if they were outrageously promiscuous. He did know that they had acquired a certain reputation around the school, himself, Pansy, Draco, Jared, Theo, well most of them.

It didn't usually trouble him. On any one day there were so many rumours flying around about him that he didn't have time to bother about who he was supposed to have deflowered the previous night. Rumours far exceeded the facts and, as Hadrian was very reticent about the names and details of his bed mates, were rarely grounded in reality. Hadrian considered that although he wasn't a man whore, he had had more sexual experiences than many his age. He had neither the time nor the patience to find a proper girlfriend.

Insulting Pansy was an easy way to get Hadrian annoyed, as she was one of a small ring of interchangeable bed mates, as well as a good friend. And Hadrian Potter, who was cool enough to ignore any number of insults directed towards himself, would not tolerate the slightest disparaging comment about his friends.

Particularly not when it was made by a clueless Weasley.


	11. Hatred

...

Percy Weasley despised Hadrian Potter and his Slytherin cohort. But it was specifically Hadrian that really made Percy's blood boil. It had been a number of things that had caused their original rift.

Percy knew Hadrian Potter was popular which he admitted was part of the reason for his original hatred of him, it irritated him to no end.

This was feeling was intensified further by Hadrian's ability to be able to somehow seduce the entire female population of Hogwarts.

Weasley felt jealousy boil within as he would watch Hadrian walk gracefully around Hogwarts laughing with all his friends.

'How unfair,' Percy thought, that he had nothing and Hadrian had it all, the good looks, the smarts, the wealth.

Percy therefore made it his duty to warn Hogwarts about the upcoming death eater's, it wouldn't exactly surprise him if Hadrian was indeed dark.

But then again that wasn't totally true, because Percy knew that Hadrian wasn't just friends with the Slytherin's, he was on a friendly basis with many student's from various houses. Well friends with those who weren't scared of him, which didn't leave many.

But this wasn't what really caused the hatred to build up inside Percy Weasley, it was what Hadrian did one late night that had caused it.

...

 **Hogwarts, Last year**

It was common knowledge that Percy Weasley fancied Lisa Turpin, a plain but pretty girl in the Ravenclaw house.

They had began their relationship with many dates to Hogsmeade, it wasn't long before the Hogwarts students assumed they had now become a couple.

It was late at night and Percy was performing his prefect duties in the Library, making sure it was empty of students.

Percy was shocked to hear voices in the Library so late, and due to the large bookcases which blocked all view it meant Percy had to walk down towards the end checking each isle as he went to see who was out of bed.

As Percy got closer to the murmuring voices he suddenly realised that he was walking in on something else entirely. Embarrassed he peeked his head around the large bookcase to see if he was correct in his assumptions.

What he saw confirmed it.

A male who stood with his trouser's down to his mid-thigh leaving his backside perfectly visible; was moving fast thrusting. Sat in front of the boy with legs parted was a girl who clutched on to the male tightly as they moved panting together, Percy's eyes widened as he understood what was happening.

They were having sex! Being a virgin and a prude himself, Percy's eye widened in incredulousness.

He stood breathing fast from nervousness at being caught, as the girl's moans and the males grunts filled the room. Due to the late night it was dark in the Library and Percy couldn't quite make out the faces of the two.

Percy lean't back against the bookcase on the opposite side, scrunching his eyes closed thinking what to do next. Suddenly there was a crash as he realised too late that he had leant to far and knocked the lamp of the desk.

"Merlin!" Percy shouted to himself.

The moaning stopped and Percy froze.

It took him a moment before he realised what he was doing and he immediately felt ashamed.

Standing tall, he remembered he was a prefect and that it should be them that should be scared, so he swallowed deeply and stepped out in front of the couple with his wand alight.

Instantly he felt as if ice had been poured down his back.

Standing before him sweating and half naked was Hadrian Potter and Lisa Turpin. Percy swallowed as he looked at the girl that he had a crush on for so long, wishing it was a nightmare and hoping he was about to wake up.

Percy remembered how Hadrian had laughed at him, despite the predicament Hadrian was in with his pants still down standing in between the open legs of Lisa Turpin, he had still seemed to find the expression of shock on Percy's face the most amusing.

Percy had wanted to kill Hadrian in that moment as he instantly knew why Hadrian was doing this, it wasn't because Hadrian liked Lisa, Percy knew that Hadrian could have had anyone, which was why Percy knew this was Hadrian's cruel revenge.

It had been only last week when Percy had informed the Headmaster that Hadrian had been keeping a snake in the Slytherin Common room, he had overheard some first year Slytherin's discussing it. He remembered how furious Hadrian had looked the next morning when the teaching staff had entered the Slytherin common room and removed it.

Everyone had been cautious around Hadrian Potter during the couple days after that, the meals in the Great Hall were tense to say the least as Hadrian Potter who was usually laughing at some outrageous joke or winking at some girl who was staring at him, just sat and stared venomously at Percy Weasley with a foreboding smile, which assured pain.

That was the thing about Hadrian Potter which made him so terrifying. Sure, he had the entire of Slytherin house at his beck and call, but it was his incentive for revenge that caused most of the Hogwarts population to fear him.

Percy confirmed this as Hadrian's revenge was in the most cruelest form. After standing for what felt like ages, Lisa Turpin had uttered an quick apology to Percy before running out of the Library holding onto her clothes.

Percy did not respond to her, he had only stared at Hadrian while he zipped up his trousers and redid up his belt. Percy could still remember seeing the drop of sweat fall down the side of Hadrian handsome face, Percy felt sick reach his mouth.

Finally, Hadrian had approached him with a straight face tutting, "You had probably wished you had done that one, Perc, she took it all out of me," the smiling Slytherin had said sighing, ignoring Percy's look of venom as he walked away chuckling.

From then on, Percy Weasley hated Hadrian Potter from a far, his frustration reaching all time heights once he realised that he was in way a match for the green eyed Slytherin.


	12. Morti

**_Potter Manor, Present Day_**

"Pansy, is that a girl? What did you did Hadrian and Pansy do?"

Fuck sake. Charlus Potter entered the room, Lily Potter's eyes widened while James Potter stared at his oldest son, blown away by the information he had learnt tonight.

"Mum, Dad, what did they do?" Charlus implored again annoyingly.

The boy was a complete combination of James and Lily. He had light brown auburn coloured hair, freckles and hazel eyes, which like his father were framed by glasses.

He was by no mean fat but he held little muscle, despite James wishing it the boy was in no means motivated to anything in particular.

Unless it was quidditch which Potter's seemed naturally gifted at and slightly obsessed with.

A lot of people considered Charlus Potter cute, Hadrian Potter understood it, Charlus was very small and cheerful, much like Remi in that way.

This in no means mean't that Hadrian Potter liked his brother, he didn't.

Hadrian's lip curled, his brother was a pain, constantly talking never listening. His cold eyes met his brothers who looked away nervously, this was how there relationship went.

Charlus would say something and look at Hadrian who would stare at him coldly making Charlus look away.

Charlus was terrified of his brother.

...

"Nn..n..nothing," Lily stuttered out smiling in response to Charlus, embarrassed about the thought of having to explain the conversation.

"Nothing indeed," claimed a arrogant knowing voice, Hadrian's head turned to see Alec Morti standing in the hallway, standing tall wearing dark jeans with a stylish black overcoat that came down to his knees.

He looked like the perfect Slytherin Pureblood.

A smirk was planted on his amused face.

"Who are you?" James raised his voice.

It wasn't Hadrian who spoke, but the Weasley's who answered, "It's Alex Morti," one of the twins spoke grimly, staring at the elegant pureblood.

James's eyes widened, while Lily and the rest of room gasped.

"Morti?" Sirius reiterated.

The shock in the room wasn't surprising, the Morti family name was one of the darkest names in generations of Wizarding families. The name in latin actually translated to ' _death_.'

James stood not looking at Alec, whom stood smirking at the reaction his presence brought. James moved in front of Hadrian actually looking at his son properly for the first time in years, why on earth would Hadrian bring this... this boy here.

Since Dumbledore's warning, both himself and Lily have been asking Hadrian more questions, checking to see if the Headmasters thoughts were true.

Had Hadrian turned dark? Well a friendship with a Morti surely suggested so.

Hadrian looked at his father who stared at him intently, smirking darkly he spoke sarcastically, "We'll be off now. It was great catch up... really."

James watched as his son's smiling face lit up the whole room, Lily gasped at the beauty of it, it made Hadrian look so warm.

However, the smile vanished almost as if it was never really there and in it's place lingered a cold sneer. James followed Hadrian's gaze to find Percy Weasley sitting in the corner swallowing tightly.

It seemed that Hadrian's leaving glance warned Percy Weasley somehow, James wasn't sure how but he was sure there was a veiled threat within his son's expression.

Looking at Percy again, James was also sure that he was seriously regretting informing the room of Hadrian's discretions.

Even the younger twins glanced at their older brother; wide eyed and worried.

Lily glanced at the younger children hoping none of what had just occurred, affected any of them. It wasn't until her focus made it to Ginerva Weasley did she frown, the young girl glanced at Hadrian with pink cheeks and mouth agape.

' _Oh My God_ ,' thought Lily. ' _Ginny likes.._.'

As Hadrian and the Morti boy, left the room, James remembered thinking that it seemed Hadrian was giving them all they wanted, all the answers to there questions.

But what really irked James was the underlying feeling that what they may eventually find would do more harm than good.


	13. Barmaids and Beer

**...**

Hadrian was glad to leave the house.

This whole new act that he had to put on just so that his mother and father would stay the fuck out of his business and not consider him some sort of Dark Lord was exhausting.

Hadrian punched Alec in the arm, "Fucking idiot, you had to come inside the house?" he sneered at his friend.

The normally serious and cold boy, looked a little guilty.

Not many of Hadrian's friends had actually spoken to his parents, only those who were in houses apart from Slytherin had and it hadn't even registered with James and Lily that they were friends of Hadrian.

No one had actually been to his house. Since he hadn't really returned last year, it had only been since the start of third year that is parents had actually looked his way.

"Sorry Hadrian... if I'm totally honest, I was curious.." Alec defended himself, Hadrian found himself no really giving a shit.

He had hidden his family situation from his friends for a long time. Despite this, and unknowingly to Hadrian his friends had secretly known more about what was going on inside the Potter Manor.

The amount of times Hadrian had spent with Draco for the summer, cemented their thoughts that the Potter heir was not a fan of his home life.

Seeing the calm look of Hadrian Potter, Alec decided it was safe to change the subject. "Who are we meeting?" he spoke as they walk along the quiet road of the village.

A large fountain stood, in the centre of the square, you could tell it was old. The stone was cracking and moss has creeped through, nevertheless it was a beautiful feature, a part of nature.

Hadrian glanced over his shoulder, his usually quiet friend sure was curious.

Hadrian remembered Alec in first year, the boy was silent then. Hadrian supposed carrying around the name Morti did that. Constantly guarded it had taken a while for Hadrian to become friends with the dark observant boy.

For Alec, meeting Hadrian Potter had been a feat within itself. At first he was not sure about making friends with a Potter. Normally known to be brave Gryffindors, Alec had to admit he was surprised when he had met Hadrian.

Hadrian was cold. The boy screamed power and the moment his icy glare met Alec's, he knew he would follow him anywhere. The green eyes the boy had swirled with knowledge, Alec wasn't usually one for making friends. But he knew he would with Hadrian Potter.

"We're seeing a friend." Hadrian replied to Alec shortly, not giving much away. They were now stood beside the fountain, Alec looked around to see if there was something worth stopping to look at.

Instead Hadrian held out his forearm, waiting for his friend to take hold of it, It didn't take long for Alec to catch on, it was a portkey.

The sickening feeling was quick and subdued due to Hadrian expertise in travel, and in a matter of seconds they were in Diagon Alley.

"Diagon huh? Not usually the place I'm seen in," Alec muttered, Hadrian smirked his dark friend was more assorted with dark magic than anything else, he didn't get Hadrian's obsession with light magic.

Saying this, Alec knew Hadrian wasn't just into light magic, his skill at dark spells triumphed everyone in Slytherin house, reflected in past experiences and midnight duels.

"In here," Hadrian pointed, it was a warmly lit pub, sat nicely in the centre of the Alley. Considered popular amongst the common shoppers due to it's good prices and constant banter.

Hadrian didn't miss the raised eyebrows Alec produced in response, it was true this was not a place Hadrian usually spent his time. Far from it in actual fact.

Pushing open the heavy door, the two teenage boys entered the busy pub. Nearly every face glanced their way as they approached the bar, Alec noticed however their gazes did not last long due to Hadrian's hard cold stare in retaliation.

The locals knowing when countered turned away from Alec and Hadrian to continue their drunk conversations.

The bar was basic, everything was made of wood, from the shelfs, the stools, the table's and to even the ash trays. Hadrian noticed Alec's perturbed look as he glanced around, he had to smirk at his friend who looked much to uncomfortable in such a laid-back place.

Hadrian removed his dark coat, much like the one Alec was wearing, and threw it over the bar stool before he sat down on it. Alec was sure if this was because Hadrian was avoiding the filth of the seat or because there just was no place else to put it.

Hadrian decided to order two beer's, considering the busy atmosphere, the barman didn't bother to ask their age. Hadrian only looked up when the barmaid approach the bar. 'Shit,' he thought to himself.

An older women, mid twenties, stood polishing the glasses whilst staring vehemently at Hadrian.

Sighing Hadrian leant forward, the woman's eyes blinked, she was pretty in a hard and plain kind of way. She had long messy mousy brown hair, her slim figure was in wrapped in a black waitress apron.

Alec looked back and forth between Hadrian and this woman, he noticed how his friend almost looked apologetic whilst regarding the barmaid. Oh no, he hadn't.

"Rose." Hadrian smiled, his eyes glittered with flirtation and his dimples were on show. The women named Rose, seem to swallow before responding.

"Hadrian." She attempted to reply dismissively, she had to admit, even though she had seen the boy only around easter time when he had returned from Hogwarts, he had changed. It wasn't the same friend he had brought with him this time.

"Who's this?" She looked guardedly at Alec, the boy didn't have the same humorous suave as Draco did, however his dark eyes and imposing figure sure made up for it. He seemed intelligent and deadly enough with his foreboding silence he carried.

"Ah, of course Rose this is Alec... Alec, Rose." Hadrian smiled, introducing the two. Alec noticed Hadrian had put on his amorous front, he wanted something form her, he doubted it was sex, even though they probably had slept together.

It wasn't as if Hadrian had to plead and beg for affection from women. Alec was still trying to work it out when the girl gestured for a man to approach the bar.

He wore a old, weathered cloak, he didn't look like anyone worth speaking to about anything specific. To Alec he seemed completely unnoticeable.

"Hadrian," Rose said pausing a moment while the old man positioned himself comfortably leaning against the bar, "this is Larkus... Larkus Gaunt."


	14. Blood Lines

Alec noticed how Hadrian's eyes seemed to light up dangerously, almost possessively when hearing the old man's name.

Alec tried to think back to if he had ever hear such a name before, he was sure he would've have recognised it straight away if he was pureblood.

Alec's father's, Vesper Morti, had consuming belief's about blood purity, therefore Alec had plenty of knowledge on Wizarding families and their blood status.

Alec thought it was due to Hadrian Potter which allowed his father to not condemn half-blood's.

Alec's father though critical and pessimistic did notice and worship power, the second Alec's father had met Hadrian Potter, he knew he would like him.

However when it came to view's on mudblo...muggle-borns, Alec's father's stood side by side with most death eaters of the world, to Alec's father muggle's were bottom of the chain, not much higher were the muggleborn's.

However Alec noticed how even when considering this fact, his father would almost show reserved respect to muggle-borns who had overcome there 'defective heredity' he would put it.

"Mr Potter." The old man grovelled out, he was hunched over like it was cold. Despite being a late evening, a warm haze had settled in the Alley, therefore Hadrian considered the man's folded stature was due to age.

Despite this though, Hadrian had his doubts. Looking close, really close, Hadrian saw his eyes, much to keen, too sharp, to be in such a body.

"Mr Gaunt," Hadrian replied politely though guarded, as if sensing Hadrian's unease Alec moved from behind Hadrian, lean't up against the bar, closer to Hadrian's side an obvious move of power.

""At the very moment a person underestimates you is when you can make a quantum advance," Hadrian said, no longer looking at the old man but at a Rose, whom stood behind the bar.

She had been caught staring at Hadrian, his random comment seemed to cause the elder Gaunt to freeze. Hadrian acted as if nothing had happened though, he waited staring at her.

She was pragmatic enough to know it was nothing about her, he was just making his point, waiting for a response.

She thought it funny how he did not dignify the old man with so much as a simple look. His attention would not be given until he got what he wanted. Rose knew from personal experience, even though Hadrian coated himself with fun, humour and a teasing wit, his true self was entirely pre-eminent.

Totally male, it was hard not to notice his underlying dominance, even when he first walked into the room he smelt of pronounced prepotency.

Hadrian knew the old man was hiding something, so he waited. It didn't long, the man started to cackle, to intimidate or congratulate Hadrian on his discovery Hadrian was sure.

"You knew, how?" The old man uttered walking towards the door to the pub, he waited long enough that Hadrian presumed he wanted him to follow.

"We try to hide our agenda's but we forget that our eyes speak. Innocence and weakness is trickery in disguise, Mr Gaunt." Hadrian replied, smirking slightly.

Hadrian noticed how Alec had not walked out with them, he felt relieved, as much he needed Alec as a backup, he did not need a constant guard dog. Alec knew this, Hadrian wouldn't be friends with him if he hadn't.

Hadrian received Alec's unspoken message, "Deal with what you need to deal with, I'll be here if you need me."

Hadrian reached into his pocket pulling out his zippo and a packet of Armenian Ducat cigarettes which now only four remained. Lighting one, he glanced at the previously old man, but Larkus no longer looked 85 years of age.

His stature had straightened, his skin grew taunt, hair now fuller and longer was a light brown with flecks of grey. Larkus Gaunt was still an older man, mid fifties at least, however his previously deathly depiction was no longer.

Larkus stared at Hadrian's relaxed posture and cigarette, gazing intently at his face for what almost made Hadrian uncomfortable.

The man though younger and presentable in a way, still seemed a little odd. His eyes though knowledgable were wide with a hushed madness.

"A Potter in the cunning Slytherin house I see..." Larkus spoke, he seemed to be in between the states of laughter and discomfort. Hadrian wondered when was the last time the man had actually spoken to someone. Hadrian didn't reply to the comment, he suspected it was a dig about his pure light family, how do they endure knowing their son is in Slytherin?

"You wanted information?" Larkus asked Hadrian, stepping closer, not too close just yet but close enough that if he stepped forward again it would be well into Hadrian's personal space. Hadrian made sure not comment or react in any way.

"Lord Voldemort." Hadrian asked directly not wasting anymore time. Looking at Larkus's raised eyebrow's and widened mouth, Hadrian contemplated if this was the first real emotion, the Slytherin descendant had shown since their meeting. Sighing in either anger or dejection, Larkus Gaunt walked to a nearby bench.

"Sit." Hadrian didn't need to be told a second time, he fluidly flicked away his half finished cigarette and sat himself next to Larkus, not too close not too far away. Despite being enraptured by the idea of information, he didn't want to appear so, the man was flighty enough.

"You've obviously connected some dots," Larkus spoke, seeming in another place, "Voldemort wasn't the beginning, in the beginning was Tom Riddle, but I suppose you already know that." Larkus continued, despite including Hadrian in the conversation the man didn't give any notion that he was on the same planet, his eyes grew distant and his posture stilled.

"My father was Morphin Gaunt, brother to Merope Gaunt. Before my father's capture he knocked up a pretty young witch from a couple of villages over... I had never met my father nor did I particular want the desire too, from the way my mother spoke of the Gaunt family I was the lucky one." The man paused.

"If you're mother hated them so much, why do have the name?" Hadrian asked, forehead creased, he was not totally sure if should interrupt the man's confessions.

Larkus had finally blinked out of his foggy haze, he laughed dumbly before answering, "My mother was a superstitious woman, she felt that if she didn't name me after my father he would haunt her until the day she died, and maybe even in death too."

The man had an almost gleeful look upon his face, was he remembering something? Hadrian shifted in his seat, the air way sticky, the summer was truly upon them. Hadrian's white shirt clung to him in the heat, he regretted his dark tight jeans.

"Why are you telling me all of this? I came here for information, I didn't expect to get it so willingly." Hadrian remarked honestly, the man sat next to him looked up.

"To tell the truth. Merope Gaunt's tale has not been told for a long time, she used to be the main talk in the village my mother once told me... My mother said that her hair was lank and dull and she had a pale, rather heavy face. She would also say she had never seen a more defeated-looking person in her life."

"Merope Gaunt, was Tom Riddle's mother." Hadrian answered, Larkus nodded.

"While what Merope Gaunt decided to do next was unforgivable you have to remember the suffering she had endured at the hands of her father Marvolo and her brother Morfin left quite the mark." Larkus seemed to gather his thoughts before continuing, Hadrian sensed something big was coming.

"Merope Gaunt finally found something she wanted. Tom Riddle, a handsome and wealthy muggle boy from her village. Merope was no fool, knowing full well she would never be able to seduce the boy, she dosed him with a love potion."

"Voldemort's father..." Hadrian whispered, more to himself but the man picked up on it.

"Yes, Merope fell pregnant. There were many different versions of how Tom Riddle had escaped Merope's enchantment leaving her pregnant and destitute. The most common theory, was that Merope was so in love with Riddle that she couldn't bear to enslave him any longer." Larkus stopped for a couple of second's looking up and down the empty Alley.

"Merope Gaunt died, on the steps of the London orphanage, where Tom Riddle Jr was to spend his early years. According to the staff, her dying wish that her baby should resemble his father...I have given my lineage much thought, Hadrian Potter." The man stared at him, hard, really looking.

Hadrian responded, with an intense stare into what looked like a pair of broken eyes, nevertheless there was an iciness there and keen knowledge.

"I believe the reason Voldemort grew up devoid of love was because his mother died for want of it. His father's love was stolen rather than earned. Merope destined her son to a life of cruelty and indifference." Larkus finished, despite previously thinking the man was intelligent, his face gave a dumbly look.

His eyes seemed to shift back into place, agitated the man stood looking around nervously before apparating from the Alleyway leaving Hadrian behind, with veritable knowledge of the obscure origin of Lord Voldemort.


	15. Cobra Strike

**...**

Entering the pub, Hadrian sat down once more, this time in silence. Despite the cigarette in his mouth Rose didn't say anything.

"Went well?" Alec mouthed sarcastically, Hadrian wasn't pleased.

Despite his friend being the introverted type it didn't mean that Alec was not a confident person.

He was worse than Hadrian for switching moods. It was hard to grasp which person Alec was going to be on any given day. He was a lot like Hadrian in that respect.

Hadrian stared at his friend who was sipping from a large glass, he guessed it contained some sort of spirit, Hadrian's jaw tightened.

Alec's fondness of alcohol was well known amongst the Slytherin's and now to Rose, who was smirking at the look on Hadrian's face.

She could see Hadrian was pissed, she also noticed that his handsome friend being a little drunk was supposedly the trigger for his anger.

Alec seemed to tone his attitude down a notch due to the glacial look Hadrian gave him, Rose didn't need to see it to know what did it.

Saying that, as if reading her mind, Hadrian turned his gaze from Alec to Rose.

It was true, Hadrian knew Rose enjoyed a good time, there was no denying that. Occasionally, though, she went overboard, her overeagerness to serve Alec was a prominent example.

Hadrian could see about a dozen empty glasses on the counter, overturned from when Alec slammed them down after downing the contents.

Rose looked up to see Hadrian's gaze now rested on her, she immediately felt cold, her chest began to hurt. There was iciness there, it made her feel uncomfortable in herself, how she looked, how she acted.

She had succumbed to the realisation long ago that she was in love with Hadrian Potter, despite the fact his dismissiveness and lack of interest were a painful reality.

However, she also knew that neither of them, openly, had made any type promise when they had first spent a night together.

She had guessed, it was short, sweet, and fulfilling for him. Or perhaps it was only fulfilling. She had no clue, trying to understand Hadrian was next to impossible.

He was doing it again. Right now. His eyes had changed and his body was rigid. Hadrian Potter was impossible to decipher, the usually playful boy, often battled with another side which was a whole lot darker.

"Rose...how much do I owe you?" Hadrian asked her, she didn't like his tone. It was bordering on hostile and expectant, she wasn't sure why.

She didn't remember doing anything that would justify this response.

He pulled out the zippo she had seen too often from his jeans pocket, which she had to say fitted him too well to be considered legal and lit a cigarette.

He knew the rules, no smoking, so did the rest of the pub, as they looked at him as if he was mad.

He didn't care, that much was obvious as he sat back in his chair in what could only be a lazy arrogant sprawl however the coiled tension was noticeable in every muscle in his body.

He was waiting for her to confront him, stand up to him, his eyes were literally glittering in a challenge, the green of his eyes was bright and the black was black.

She had to admit she didn't know very much about magic, she had never been good at it, she had never tried hard. Around Hadrian she could literally tastes magic, it was tangible and it was consuming.

She considered this the reason that despite herself being older than Hadrian, she always felt inferior.

Alec noticed the change in Hadrian, he had seen this before. Too many times. He also saw the fear in Rose's eyes through is slightly blurred vision.

...

 _"When a snake's about to strike. What do you do? Run? Hide?"_

 _The common room, was mainly empty. Only a remaining group sat around an armchair by the fire. A young man was sat in it, he was identified as the speaker._

 _He was still as stone and glimmering in the fire light._

 _"Most just stand and admire it, because the snake is beautiful and captivating...but that's exactly what it wants you to do." An enthralled smile, small and hidden from the group._

 _The boy's dark hair, was styled neatly and his voice was smooth, like silk. The boy turned to look into the flames._

 _"You see, that's when it gets you. It gets you when you want to look so hard, you don't care what's next. You want whatever pain it inflicts on you, just to be able to keep looking..."_

 _The room was silent._

 _Eyes, cold and green met instantly with Alec's brown, Hadrian Potter smiled once before turning to stare back into the flames once more..._

 _..._

Rose swallowed tightly, she had thought long and hard about her feelings for the Potter heir and it had come to her that she didn't really know why she loved him.

Of course it had helped that he was physically attractive, in fact he was delicious, she along with many found it difficult to turn away from the boy. His sleek but rough exterior, was beyond beauty.

His wit and his humour, was another factor which didn't help her self control, it only incited her need to touch him. However, there were many other things that made loving him almost impossible, should be be impossible.

It was the depths of Hadrian's cruelty that would appear out of nowhere as if it was only hidden in a dark shallow pool, floating on the surface.

It would always shock you at first. Rose, would always feel struck, as if winded, because his usually warm and relaxed attitude was like summer itself.

There was no preparation for the onslaught of his winter.

It was never a large performance with Hadrian, he was too sly for that. He couldn't ever be obviously cruel, or that it be known he was the worst one out of all of them.

Alec knew that even those who thought they had pegged Hadrian Potter, were in a damn dream world. Confining what Hadrian was - is - could be, into boxes and categories, was impossible; implausible, unthinkable.

Therefore it would always just be something small, seemingly insignificant. Every now and then, Rose felt threatened.

Hadrian's light hearted humour would vanish, his smile along with it. His eyes would turn dark and his laughter became wicked. Things became uncertain and life became dangerous.

Hadrian Potter, became a predator in a matter of seconds.

"On the house," Rose managed out, her face portrayed uncertainty, yet she still was able to smile.

She didn't know why she smiled, it didn't feel particularly comforting. She awaited his response, her heart sitting high in her throat, making it hard to breathe.

Hadrian's face was full of shadows. His mouth lifted into a sordid smirk, as if laughing at his own inside joke. "It always is."

There it was, the slap, the figurative punch, she unknowingly anticipated that sting.

Rose was not stupid and neither was Alec, the true meaning of what Hadrian had meant was only just about masked behind his seemingly innocent disposition.

She knew it, he was labelling her as a prostitute. An easy whore. His go to.

She stilled, fully acknowledging the force of what was said. She would not show her emotions, she wouldn't cry about it.

Yet she could tell he wanted her too, because this was just another one of his games, one he wanted to win, would do anything to win.

This didn't subtract from the fact he had definitely meant what he had said, because he had.

You know what they say, Slytherin's were known for their cunning cruelty and Hadrian Potter was the worst of them all.


	16. Plans and Observations

**...**

Once upon a time, an angel and a devil,

pressed their hands to their hearts,

and started an apocalypse.

...

They stood at the gates of Potter Manor, silent. Hadrian Potter brought the cigarette up to his lips, as Alec Morti forced his fingers down his own throat in an attempt to vomit. The grounds of Potter Manor were now silent and empty.

"You're a fucking idiot." The green eyed boy spoke, his voice deep and husky from the smoke. He ran a hand threw his dark hair, dragging the charcoal curls out of his eyes.

He leant against the old brick wall, that acted as a property line around the Potter residence. His feet crossed and his arms were folded, as he watched his friend.

Now that the summer sun had disappeared the air was cooler, nevertheless still humid. Hadrian's shirt still clung to his skin, the white material almost see through.

Alec Morti stood from his crouched position and walked toward the fountain that sat in a bed of grass. A girl carved out of stone, danced in the middle of it. Alec leant down, scooping the water into his mouth and scrubbed his face.

"Fuck." Alec sighed, pausing after a moment. His dark eyes locked onto Hadrian for a moment and then sighed before standing.

Hadrian eyes moved from the night sky, back to his friend who now looked a little more sober. It felt strange being back here, especially now that a friend was with him. He had tried hard to keep his 'home' life separate from Hogwarts, and in turn his family life.

His friends knew something was wrong but they never questioned him about it. Never thought to ask why the son of light family, thrived in Slytherin.

"This place is fucking incredible." Alec spoke, his voice was low and quiet, his hands were in his pockets. He observed the gardens that stretch for miles; trees surrounded them, lakes, flowers and fountains.

"It's changed." Hadrian remarked looking around, he noticed how there were more trees now and an extra lake had been put in. The hedgelines had changed too, making ways for new paths leading to benches and a fireplace. Hadrian wasn't surprised, it had been two years since he had be back, it would have been strange if it were all the same.

Alec looked up at his friend whose face looked even darker in the evening light. Alec often questioned what Hadrian's home life was like, he had never expected so much wealth. He knew the Potter were a Noble family, but they nearly out did the Malfoys.

"You hate it here, huh?" Alec nodded, already knowing the answer. He rubbed his jaw, considering what had happened tonight.

They sat in silence a little longer, before Alec spoke once more.

"That girl, Rose, from the bar."

It was not a question, nor did it imply much, yet Hadrian looked up suspiciously watching closely as Alec's features darkened.

"What about her." Hadrian voiced tightly, pulling the cigarette away from his lips and blowing the fumes into the night. There was no malice in his voice, like earlier, but there was still an edge to it.

"You fucked her right?" Alec stated, eyebrows raised expectantly. His tone was completely casual, which should have made the conversation amusing, however Hadrian did not find any humour in this interrogation.

"And you want to?" Hadrian, smirked mockingly, he shifted from his leaning position and stood in front of his friend. In response, Alec stepped face to face with Hadrian. Alec smirked, he knew Hadrian wasn't being protective, he treated the girl too badly for that. Alec knew Hadrian had no feelings for the girl.

"You don't need to ask me for permission. I don't own her." Hadrian responded, sarcastically.

Alec doubted his comment, "Are you sure? Was she your rebound, from Cho?"

Hadrian cold eyes lifted as if in slow motion, it was painful waiting for them to reach Alec's eyeline. There was foreboding and trepidation at what would happen when they did. Alec watched as Hadrian's lip twitched, as if wishing to form a snarl. His fingers twitched at his sides, and tendons stood out in his neck.

"Was that a sore subject?" Alec laughed.

The punch that came was quick. It hit Alec's mouth and nose bloodying them both. Alec, laughed more as if the pain was a high, refusing to wipe away the blood. His light brown auburn curls fells across his face, refining the shadows making him seem dark and malignant.

Alec punched back. Blood ran down Hadrian's face, it was bright, a clandestine red. From his nose to his mouth, the blood trickled. Hadrian sniffed and wiped the blood off his chin and from under his nose. His green eyes lost their light and darkened into mirages of glinting anger.

Hadrian rolled his eyes, "You can fuck her Alec. Just don't fucking play with me. Cho is not to be discussed, there was nothing to rebound over."

The relationship with Cho Chang was nothing, a meaningless time in his life.

"Got it." Alec paused, he would not take it any further. "You still want me to deal with, Jerebko?" Alec murmured, now serious.

Hadrian's green eyes turned cold and hard, nodding he leant forward and pulled out an object from the waistband of his jeans.

"Deal with it. Try and be a little more subtle this time?" Hadrian passed the glock to Alec, who handled it with skill, comforting himself with feel of it.

"Suicide?" Alec, replied his dark eyes were cruel with violence, there was no softness in that gaze.

"I'll see you at Draco's on the weekend." Hadrian sighed walking back toward the manor, throwing the end of his cigarette in the grass, he had just signed a death warrant.

...

 _He licks blood of his fingers,_

 _and he looks like divine absolution, careful, dark._

 _Do not thinks you are safe._

 _Do not think he will not stain his mouth with your blood too._

...

Hadrian breathed out in relief once he heard the 'POP' of the apparation. Alec Morti was difficult. Hadrian often contemplated why his friend had never sided with Voldemort, his friends family sure did.

This did not offer the world much relief, the deeds that were done by Hadrian Potter and his cohort were considered corrupt and unjust; broken bones and mind games. There was a darkness in Slytherin and just because there was someone to buffer the severity of it, did not mean that it was not happening.

Because it was.

Sighing heavily, Hadrian stepped in the open walkway that was made of stone, part of the original structure of the mansion. It was carved with fine lines and presented the wealth of his family.

Unlocking the heavy wooden door, Hadrian stepped inside quietly. It wasn't too late therefore it was unlikely that anyone was asleep just yet, nevertheless he would rather not to have employ much thought at 12pm at night.

As Hadrian made his way through the main house he could hear the mumbling of voices in the kitchen, it was a miserable attempt at whispering. Fuck.

Licking his lips, Hadrian smirked, without a second thought or a moment's hesitation he kicked opened the door. The door didn't hit into the wall, but the force at which it was kicked it was close, startling everyone inside.

A group of people stood in the Potter family kitchen, Hadrian counted at least 25 older adults. Despite his intrusion the group were silent, and wide eyed as he made his way to the fruit basket selecting from it, a bright red apple. Biting into it, he regarded the room, locking eyes with his parents for a moment before glancing around the room once more to see who else was apart of this meeting.

Hadrian wasn't surprised to see his godfather and his brother's, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin sat next to his parents. There were many other familiar face all whom seemed to regard him with intense curiosity and narrowed suspicion.

Amelia Bones sat next to the Diggory's, as she watched the young man entered the room. She didn't recognise him, yet he walked in like he owned the place. The boy was beautiful, in a rough and deadly way, his hair was a dark black and his skin a golden bronze. The intelligent eyes scanned the room and Amelia felt herself quirm, not just with suspicion.

Amelia Bones, Head of the Magical Law Enforcement had dealt with many different kinds of people. This boy in front of her now, was something she wasn't all to sure about.

Leaning against the kitchen counter, he continued to stare at the group. Nymphadora Tonks watched as the boy observed, her cheeks reddened as her eyes ran down the length of his body. The heat had caused his shirt to stick to his chest, making his body underneath permissible. She thought she saw the outlines of a tattoo, but could not make out what it could be.

Too long had past for it to be a comfortable silence, no one said anything whilst the eldest Potter son watched the group.

Sirius Black regarded his godson, it had been a long time since they had seen each other. It had been even longer since they had spoken. Hadrian was complicated, Sirius knew that James and Lily struggled to get close with the boy. He had spent so much time by himself reading, hiding away.

When James had told him Hadrian was returning he had expected the same silent small boy to return. However, the years had past and Sirius had forgotten about him. His focus had been rightly on Daniel, who had a life of training with a momentous weight on his shoulders. Too much, for someone so young to have to take on.

He needed all the help he could get.

Hadrian right now was an entirely different creature. The boy was still, silent and mocking. He stood as if he owned the place, when in fact he was interrupting an Order of the Phoenix meeting. Sirius pondered if the Dumbledore was right, that watching what Hadrian got up to would be the best course of action.

"Hadrian, my boy," A cheerful voice, exuded from the small crevasse near the bookcase. It was out of view therefore, Hadrian had not noticed his Hogwarts headmaster's presence in the room.

"Dumbledore." Hadrian spoke, low. The group's eyes widened, it was almost comical. It was obvious not many of these witches and wizards have ever met Hadrian, let alone hear him speak.

"Having a midnight gossip?" Hadrian continued, his mouth teasing in to a smirk, he bit into his apple once more. The crunch, was loud and dismissive. Hadrian noticed James's eyes narrow at his mocking tone. Trust James Potter to defend Albus Dumbledore from a little contemptuous teasing.

"Not quite, no. Just having a Hogwarts meeting, I respect the parents thoughts on some matters you see." Dumbledore responded, his eyes twinkled and his hands clasped leisurely in front of him. The man was a liar, a good one, Hadrian almost respected him for it.

"I do see." Hadrian responded, just a calmly. He even smiled a little, it wasn't too much to signify fallaciousness, but simple and surprisingly warm. Unknown to the rest of the group, Hadrian Potter and Albus Dumbledore had never spoken to one another before.

Dumbledore's blue eyes flickered to James, who gave a slight nod before speaking.

"Hadrian, where did you go this evening?" James's eyes narrowed, whilst Lily despite looking uncomfortable at the obvious suspicion line of question, still seemed interested at Hadrian's response therefore leant forward ever so slightly.

Hadrian almost seethed, he took another bite from his apple to distract himself. He couldn't be so garish and show his anger at their interrogation. That would be so Gryffindor of him. Instead he regarded the women he hated most in the world.

Lily Potter.

Keeping his eyes on his mother, Hadrian's lips lifted into a soft smile. Unknown to him, the wizards and witches gathered in his kitchen didn't find it comforting, in fact it made their hearts race. The Weasley's eyes narrowed at their close friends oldest son. Molly Weasley had become very concerned of the safety of their youngest daughter, Ginny, whom ever since seeing him this evening did not stop talking about him.

Molly always believed you could read a person from their eyes, their laughs, their worries, their pain, their darkness. Hadrian Potter's eyes were flinchingly flagrant, making Molly Weasley swallow with worry at the thought that her little girl could fall into his cruel clutches, with no clue as to what would be in store.

"I was out with a friend." Hadrian finished, now looking at Molly Weasley who seemed to be staring at him with so much force it could burn. Looking back to his father, Hadrian, rose his eyebrows.

"I mentioned I was heading out." Hadrian, managed to reply somewhat kindly, there was no obvious malice in his voice. There was an inflection in his voice, it wasn't exactly spanish but it was close.

"With that Morti boy." James spoke, his voice held pure contempt and apparent advocated judgment. Hadrian watched Dumbledore closely, the man's jaw tightened for a fraction of a second when hearing the Morti name, before the eye twinkle came on in full effect.

"Yes, Alec Morti." Hadrian replied.

James Potter looked to Dumbledore, Hadrian was sure it was for help of what to do next. His cheek burned with the sensation that someone was staring, turning he looked to see, a girl with bubblegum pink hair, staring in his direction. As his eyes connected with hers she attempting to look away but looked back to check if he was still watching.

He was.

Hadrian Potter smiled, licking his lips. A metamorphmagus. He wanted her, instantly and despite her suspicion of him, she would allow it.

Winking at the girl, Hadrian Potter dismissed the group, "I won't be here during the weeked, the Malfoy's are throwing a ball."

Hadrian assessed Dumbledore one more time, his lips curling to smile.

The twinkle had vanished.

...

You think this is a game, and you may be right.

But if you think you can play it better than me,

think again.

...


	17. Fear The Wolf

**...**

 **Hadrian Potter, Revenge**

Chapter 17: Fear The Wolf

 **...**

 _"He wears the smell of blood and death like a perfume."_

 **...**

Hadrian walked up the large circular staircase, running his hand along the rail, recalling back to his younger years. Nothing had changed within the house, apart from the general decor of the place which had moved with the times, soft muted colours. Of course, Lily Potter would always be in style, never displaying out of date tastes.

Reaching the second floor, Hadrian walked down the hall lined with tall Palladian arched windows, the moonlight flooded in reflecting off the marble floor. He felt out of place here, a stranger. His feet carried him down the far hall, which became more muted. This wasn't a place Lily Potter would go, her presence was not visible here.

Opening his bedroom door, he threw himself down on his bed. Fuck.

He rubbed his face with his hands, sitting up he pulled his t-shirt over his head, throwing it onto the floor. The door suddenly creaked open, light from the hallway flooded in, Hadrian stood with his hand ready to pull out his wand from his back pocket; fists clenched he waited.

Daniel Potter entered, nervous and uncertain. Hadrian smirked to himself as his brother entered his room for the first time. Daniel ignored Hadrian, looking around familiarising himself with the room, before speaking. Hadrian's body relaxed now he knew there was no threat.

"You're home." Daniel spoke, still nervous, looking down at his feet. The boy was in all facets, awkward.

Daniel assessed his older brother as subtly as possible, which in retrospect was not subtle at all.

Daniel Potter, had auburn brown hair that was neither flat or curly, it matched the light brown of his eyes, that still looked at Hadrian with a combination of fear and hesitant respect.

Hadrian watched his brother struggle for a few moments, turning his head the side, similar to that of a cat amused by its prey.

Hadrian stepped forward, closer to his brother, "Did you miss me?"

The question was sarcastic and mocking, Daniel felt embarrassed and felt the need to run out of the room. Perhaps he should, his mother wouldn't like him being in here. Daniel had grown up with his parents always suspicious of his older brother and Daniel in ways understood their concerns, more now than ever.

He watched his brother turn away and walk over to his bed, opening a large black duffel bag. Daniel almost gasped, he had only now looked at his brothers naked torso.

A tattoo, in dark black ink, marked his brother's back. It was a collection of lines and curves that created an image, Daniel was unsure of what.

But that wasn't what Daniel was so shocked about. Scars marked his brothers skin, ranging from small to long gashes, to circular splatters, all raised bumps in a lighter tone than his actual skin. Daniel couldn't help but stare at his brother. He wondered what could've done that or who.

Daniel felt even more uncertain now, his brother was a complete stranger to him. He could've done anything, he could be evil for all he knew. That's what they say about Slytherin's wasn't it?

The Dark Lord was in Slytherin.

"Are you just going to stand and stare?" Hadrian asked impatient and Daniel felt himself jump at being caught staring.

His brother was just watching him. Hadrian shrouded himself in darkness, veiling his approach with dark rain clouds.

"No. I ... Well I just wanted to.." He tried, but to be honest he didn't know why he came here, perhaps it was see if his parents were being serious. He shouldn't have doubted them, their faces said enough, but Daniel just had to make sure.

"I have shit to do. So are you going to say something to me or?" Hadrian spoke, his voice chilling and Daniel wanted to leave now.

"No. Nothing.." He said, but the door opened before he got there.

Hadrian looked up to see a stranger stand in the doorway. She was older than he was but was still quite young, perhaps in her mid 20's. She looked in the room nervously, a basket under her arm.

"Who the fuck are you?" Hadrian questioned quietly, walking closer to her, almost stalking. Daniel looked confused for a moment before realising that Hadrian wouldn't know who this was.

"This is Carla... Remi's Nanny, but she also helps out around the house." Daniel smiled still nervous but happier now that someone else was here with him. He didn't like being alone with Hadrian, it was too quiet, too cold.

Hadrian looked intrigued, but also a little bitter. He stepped closer now and Carla swallowed heavily, nervous. She had heard the whispers about the OTHER son, they hadn't seen him for years they had said, until he finally shows up during the party.

She had seen Lily pacing downstairs worried, whispering to James. Everyone in the house seemed to have changed the moment this boy had arrived, there was a foreboding. Hadrian, was his name? He was beautiful, but he was also frozen. She felt as if she would cut herself on the angles of his face, the shadows there were deadly.

"I'll just be going then." She smiled as nicely as she could, but before she could leave, she felt someone grab her arm, hard.

"No."

Shocked she looked up.

He was looking at her now and she felt as if she was going to crumble to nothing, perhaps to dust.

"You're a muggle." He spoke, surprised.

...

Daniel looked back and forth before backing quietly out of the room. As soon as he had left unnoticed he turned and walked straight to the other side of the house.

Pushing open his door, he climbed into his bed.

He hid under his covers, his heart beating loudly. He shouldn't have left Carla there but he couldn't tell his parents, because then they would then know he had gone there. To be fair, there had been no rule to say he couldn't go to Hadrian's room, but Daniel suspected they would not like it if he did.

...

"Close the door, Carla." Hadrian said and she felt herself panic when he said her name. It was possessive and she wasn't sure whether to run or stay.

"I.." She stuttered out, it was pathetic and she was immediately embarrassed by her own fear. He came closer and she backed away dropping the basket to the floor. He reached around her with one arm and pushed the door shut.

She jumped when she heard the lock click shut.

This boy was unnerving yet all intoxicating, she couldn't take her eyes off him. He was predatory and he licked his lips and ran his eyes down the length of her. She felt extremely ordinary in her black uniform.

"A muggle maid, huh?" He spoke close the her mouth, his breath smelt like whiskey and apples.

"It's become a. po...popular.."

"Trend." He finished her sentence and she looked up at his face, he was smirking. She wasn't sure if it was out of amusement or loathing. His eyes were bright and severe and she wasn't sure if she liked them looking at her.

Leaning forward, he kissed her, capturing his mouth harshly with his.

Shocked and angry she bit him, she breathed out panting hard.

He had stepped back, bringing his hands to his lip, to check for blood.

Blood coated his fingertips and she looked away.

She was terrified to look up at his face, terrified of the anger she would find there. She kept her head down, fiddling with her hands, she couldn't move away from the wall. She sensed him step towards her again, she swallowed nervously as he grabbed her chin making her look at him.

He wasn't gentle and his touch tingledl, she finally looked up into his face.

His lip was bleeding, but he didn't care. She watched the blood, run down and his tongue dipped out to lick it away. It was mesmerising. She met his glacial eyes, yet they were alight and on fire. He was angry, but why should he be.

She should be the one who is angry, he didn't ask, he just took. That's when it came to her, he was never told no.

He always got what he wanted.

His eyes were neither focused or disconnected now. His voice was neither tense or relaxed. He was utterly unforeseen.

He leant forward and held her neck as he dragged his tongue along her jawline. It was possessive and tantalising. She tried to move face away from him, but his grip was strong and held her in place. She was almost panting now.

"What are you doing?" She growled out, finally portraying her anger. She hated how her voice sounded so pathetic.

She had got his attention, however. He looked up, gazing into her face with a wicked grin on his face and then he laughed.

If evil had a laugh, she thought it would sound like his. It made her want him.

"You're beginning to dislike me, aren't you? Well, dislike me. It doesn't make any difference to me now." He spoke and it made her hate him even more. She had just met him and she felt as if she had been captured by him.

His frosty eyes found and imprisoned hers.

He leant down, one hand between her legs. His eyes never left hers and she felt like she was on fire. His fingers enter her and she feels owned. She tries to look away, but he grabs her chin again and forces her eyes to look into his.

She feels electricity flood her feet.

Suddenly, he grabs her, his mouth once again capturing hers. He rips her uniform with his bare hands, while pushing her up against the wall. She lets him, she tells herself.

She couldn't stop him if she tried.

But she doesn't want to try.

Her uniform falls to her waist, leaving her top half naked apart from her bra. He rips her panties off, undoing the button of his trousers. She breathing hard now.

What is she doing?

What is he doing?

He enters her and she almost falls apart. He is rough and hard, pulling her hands up above her chest as he thrust into her. He stares at her as he takes control of her body.

She's terrified of him.

Her fears are justified as he unloads himself into her with a grunt, just as she comes too. She should of felt uncertain when his hands tighten around hers, which are still above her head.

She is imprisoned by him.

Leaning forward, he finds her lip between his teeth and bits down. Hard. She tries to yell out, but his hand is there over her mouth stopping her from making a sound.

She bleeding now and he steps back.

His gaze falls like an act of violence, a glare to stop her heart. Instead of a soft gaze that promises laughter and amusement, his eyes glare with an intensity that tightened Carla's chest.

He was all wolf, no longer concerned with keeping up appearances.

 **...**

 _"You think I'll be the dark sky, so you can be the star?_

 _He laughs._

 _"I'd swallow you whole."_

 ** _..._**


	18. MESSAGE

**A MESSAGE**

 _Hadrian Potter, Revenge._

I know this Chapter was a bit controversial. I've had a couple of messages, about Hadrian's character particular during the sex scene with the maid. Whilst Hadrian isn't necessarily a bad person, he isn't particularly good either. During this story, I am going to explore how his childhood made him who he is today and the psychological effects it has on him. The sex scene wasn't a rape scene, in terms of my intentions when writing it. Although it presents Hadrian state of mind, and moral compass.

It was not my intention to insult anyone. My story, unfortunately is based on the world where this shit happens.

Apart from the magic, unfortunately.


	19. Intolerable Future

**...**

 **Hadrian Potter Revenge**

 _Chapter Eighteen: Intolerable Future_

 _..._

Run. Breathe. Run. Breathe. It was around 7 am on a Saturday morning in the village of Godric's Hollow. Hadrian had been running for about an hour or so, despite this his breath held steady.

The only confirmation that he was doing any exercise was the slight pink tinge to his usually tanned cheeks and the damp sweat that clung stubbornly to his forehead. Hadrian considered for a moment, his mind turning and taking into account the events that had occured since his return to the 'family' the corner he noticed he had past the same water fountain at least three times. The archaic stone stood as a symbol of his state of mind. He should really stop running now, he suspected that if didn't stop now he would never be able to.

Maybe he would just run and run, keep going until he just stopped everything; stopped breathing, stopped living, stopped being. Perhaps he was trying to run his emotions out of his mind, maybe it would make him all clean and new. It wouldn't work, he knew this. It was a futile and childish attempt to create a new story, a way for him to not turn out the way he knew he would. He would be the brother shrouded in shame, anger and hatred.

'The one that betrayed us all,' that's what they will say.

Hadrian slowed as he reached the woods that boarded the village. Nothing breathed, it was a storm of silence, everything was transfixed and only the light moved. Shades of green, backed onto the dark morish brown. It was as if this village only changed with the seasons, nothing moved except the leaves on the trees and nothing flickered apart from the snow in the winter and the summer sun.

This place he was suppose to call home reminded Hadrian of those ghost towns. The ones that are always so silent and quiet, yet somehow in a way they are beautiful, perhaps it's because they're always so haunted. Tormented by their past or perhaps by the trepidation of its future. The air always seemed to stir when Hadrian was here, something festered as if repelling him away from this place.

Hadrian felt unease as he now walked through the paths that twined throughout the forest like a serpent's soma, the trees grew thicker and the light dimmed as if the world knew all his sins and were finally punishing him for it.

His mind went back to the other night and how that tempting young maid quivered under his strong forceful hands, a perilous place. He had not seen the girl since that night, not surprising considering it had been two days. Hadrian was not stupid, he knew the girl was avoiding him and yet he didn't feel the need to go out of his way to look for her either, he rubbed his mouth in frustration.

She would come to him, even if she didn't mean to.

Hadrian's strongest emotion was not guilt, he felt no culpability for his actions even though he knew he should do, any good man would. But he never considered himself to be good. What he did feel was irritation. He clenched his palms at his stupidity and lack of control. His actions were tackless and left him assailable to suspicion and the threat of an unforeseen attack.

Dumbledore suddenly came to his mind.

He supposed the most worrying issue was his indifference at not feeling such guilt. The two vicodin tablets that he taken that night had caused the whole event to submerged into a blur of touching, kissing and dominance, a whirlwind of aggression and desire.

Hadrian came to a stop when he saw the gates to the Potter Manor. The place was truly spectacular, the combination of its otherworldly senescence and the mirage of contemporary features created an ambience of a fractured beauty. He walked slowly toward the front door, unzipping his black puffer jacket, which was both thin and light.

He now only wore a black t-shirt, which was tight and breathable ensuring he was able to cool down quickly, steam from his body radiated through it. Pulling off the lid to his water he tipped his head back and poured it all over his face, opening his mouth for a mouthful and running a hand through his dark and now wet hair. The water was freezing, making him inhale and clench his jaw in order to deal with the burn of the ice against his heated skin.

A loud noise sounded in front of him. Hadrian looked up wiping droplets of the remaining water from his eyes so he could see properly. On the step by the front door of the mansion stood the maid girl, quiet and frozen. Her eyes watched him fearfully, as she made no attempt to move. Hadrian felt himself smirk moving forward taking a step closer and another, until he was in front of her.

The closer he came the faster Carla's heart raised, the boy in front of her was wild, wilder then she had seen the other night. His hair was wet and the curls sat uncontrollably on his head. The tight shirt he wore revealed his body to the cool morning air that seemed to pure and to clean to witness such a site, her memory had not done him justice.

She watched as the predator glanced down and saw the basket of laundry at her feet, his smile made her stomach tighten with unease. He knew she had dropped it, he knew that when she saw him, she dropped it and froze. The smile was not embracing either, it was goading and she watched horrified as it relished in her discomfort and fear.

She gripped her hands and fidgeted under the brutal gaze which sliced at her heart, prodding the memory of the look he gave her when he left her bleeding and panting the other night.

She felt like screaming to find some way to ease the tightness in her chest.

He was standing close enough to touch and she hated herself for wanting to, but his smell was calling for her. Perhaps, she could just reach out and feel the shadows of his cheek or the skin above his wicked brow. Or maybe she could brush the skin around his mouth, which seemed to snarl with anger and violence and smile with humour and cunning. He was like some priceless painting, a Degas or a Monet. She glanced away feeling the sting of tears in her eyes, his beautiful yet brutal exterior truly burned and her sensitive heart couldn't handle the pressure and ferocity of it.

Carla felt pressure on her jaw as Hadrian's large treacherous hands forced her face in front of his own. She glanced down at the tanned skin of his fingers and palms and wondered who had died by them, who had took their last breath in these hands that held her face with such assertion?

He was close enough to kiss now, any onlooker would assume they would, at any moment. Their intimacy and closeness would suggest so but the onlooker would mistake their proximity for compassion and not see the fire, the violence and the fear that was often found in the relations of predator and prey.

"You've been avoiding me." Hadrian spoke his voice soft, too soft, like velvet.

Carla swallowed hard and considered her answer. It had been difficult to go unseen in the mansion for the past couple of days, she had feared he would look for her and threaten her to stay quiet, but he never did.

The thought that it would have been so easy for him to find her, made the pride she felt in her accomplishment dissipate. Her actions the past couple of days had roused suspicion particularly from Mr and Mrs Potter, who both claimed it had been days since she had smiled or laughed.

Hadrian pulled her closer, close enough so their hips were touching. She was sure his intention was to warn her, she had taken too long to answer. But now she could smell the saltiness of his sweat and the deep wood musk of his own scent, reminding her of the wilderness of a forest.

Her thoughts were jumbled.

"Y..yes, I've been a..avoiding you."

It was all that left her mouth and she was certain she could feel the tingle of black amusement radiate from his skin. It made her blood boil, the thought that he found pleasure in her apprehension.

Of course, Hadrian saw this too, the girl's chin jutted out as if she had been personally attacked by the world, fate and life. The fear was still there but fire had taken hold. He smiled darkly pulling her closer, as his lips found her ear, he snarled viscously.

"Please do, fight me. But before you do there are two things about me you should know. Don't fight me, unless you're prepared to kill me. And don't kiss me, unless you're prepared to fuck me," Hadrian spat out with fury and certainty, he let go of her almost brutally, pushing her away from his body, giving them some distance.

In Carla's experience, most boys attempted to come off as tough and fierce. In reality it was all just a well-maintained act, they constantly sought approval, especially from their peers and girls, even from the adults they claimed to scorn. This boy in front of her now, however, this wizard wasn't trying to impress anyone. The way he held himself was fearless, he knew he was lethal.

Perhaps he was the devil.

Tears once again filled her eyes and Carla felt herself nearly exploding with hatred, desire and fear.

"You have no heart," she spoke quietly, but not quietly enough.

Hadrian laughed this time and Carla detected a madness in it, his eyes grew lighter as if something inside him had been stirred and had finally woken. He walked towards her with an elegance and such wild furiousness that she felt as if she were on the edge of a cliff, suspended there not knowing whether she would live or die.

He was in front of her once more, however there was no desire in his eyes or allure in his voice, everything about him was distant and completely indifferent.

"I may be heartless, but you're fucking naive," he snarled, his mouth slowly turning into a snear.

Everything stopped, as the front door opened. Carla quickly reached down and picked up the basket that sat forgotten on the floor. She swallowed as if to calm herself and quickly wiped her face to clear away the tears that had been forged there.

Hadrian watched her, his face now complete ice, no longer portrayal his fury. The girl thought he was heartless, then he would give her heartless. She didn't know him, yet she seemed comfortable thinking she did.

He got off on her tears in that moment.

Lily Potter stuttered as she saw Hadrian standing in the driveway, his face expressionless. Her long red hair lay perfectly curled over one shoulder, resting just under her ribs. Both the pearls that lay around her neck and the white handmade sweater she wore made her look elegant and affluent. The fluffy white material contrasted vividly with the burnt red of her hair, just like fire and ice.

Lily looked to her son, who stood with such obvious physically and mental power that she faltered. Her breath was lost and she felt as if he were a stranger. In the back of her mind she felt heartbroken, her chest was cracked and her heart wailed, but this was hidden, deep down and far away, perhaps in order to safe herself.

In her mind now, she could here Dumbledore whispering, 'watch him Lily, he will have a motive, always be vigilant.'

Lily's oldest son had become an uncertain darkness, something completely inaccessible, a vapour, ruthless to touch and too tainted to love.

"Hadrian? What are y..you...what's going on here?" Lily looked from Carla to Hadrian, a feeling made its way up her spine, an iciness that often accompanies that type of dread which offers no silver linings but utter desolation.

Hadrian's beauty now seemed like the devil's work, a game, a way of temptation. The face of her maid, Carla, seemed stained with something she would now commonly associate with Hadrian, the cultivation of perpetual fear, irreconcilable hatred and intolerable heartache.

As she looked into Hadrian's eyes, she saw the world's future. He glanced at her lazily, his gaze lingering on her face, it was cruel not because of the anger stirring there, but by the indifference.

He was ferocious and inconceivable nonchalance and eventually the world would become the same.


End file.
